Sonámbula
by Leukar
Summary: .:IchiRuki:. De entre todas las enfermedades, males y transtornos que existen, Rukia tiene el de sonambulismo. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si en sus viajes nocturnos fuese a acabar, por ejemplo, a la habitación de Ichigo?
1. 1ª Noche

Hola a todo el mundo de habla hispana! Emergiendo de entre las profundidades del olvido, os traigo lo que en un principio quería ser un one-shot, pero cuando me di cuenta de que superaba las veinte páginas, supe que sería una bestialidad ponerlo todo junto ...

Lo he dividido en 'Noches'... y podéis pensar mal, todo lo mal que queráis, porque este fic apesta a lemmon a kilómetros XD Aunque, como todo lo bueno, se hace esperar, y por ahora no tenéis más que unas míseras 1,300 palabras para ir abriendo boca. Pero advierto de una cosa... no apto para menos de edad ni enfermos del corazón... tampoco para fans de Orihime, porque la voy a hacer llorar, y prevengo de un leve OOC, siempre por el buen desarrollo del fic. ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Es un adolescente, repleto de hormonas! ¡Si no se fija en esas cosas (por pequeñas que sean), es que se ha cambiado de acera!

Ya me entenderéis en cuanto leáis lo que viene...

* * *

1ª Noche

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Era un calor sofocante que, aunque no sabía todavía muy bien por qué, le estaba abrasando el cuerpo. Era verano, pero aún así por las noches siempre refrescaba y dejaba una agradable sensación de tranquilidad.

Pero esa noche no.

Todavía medio dormido y sin ubicarse del todo, Kurosaki Ichigo decidió averiguar el por qué hacía tanta calor. Intentó moverse un poco, pero algo encima suyo se lo impedía, y apenas medio minuto después de despertar no estaba por la labor de utilizar toda la fuerza de la que disponía para apartar lo que sea que tenía encima. Esta vez movió la cabeza en un intento de despejarse y abrió la boca para bostezar, pero nada más hacerlo se le metió pelo en la boca... Esperen, rebobinemos... ¿Pelo? A menos que en una noche le hubiese crecido una barba parecida a la del viejo Yamamoto, no entendía qué hacía ese pelo ahí. Abrió los ojos, intentando enfocarlos en algún lugar en concreto, pero delante suya tan solo podía ver algo negro... Y eso no se debía a que estaba oscuro. Era pelo, pelo negro. Intentó moverse de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, intentando apartar a eso, pero tan solo consiguió que se acurrucara más contra él y soltara un pequeño gruñido molesto.

Era Rukia.

Y en ese momento sí que hacía calor, en especial en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo que se estaban activando incluso antes que su capacidad de pensar en algo.

¡¿Qué coño hacía Rukia es su cuarto, en su cama, abrazada a él y a esas horas de la noche?! ¿Qué momento de su propia vida se había perdido?

-¡¡Rukia!! -gritó a pleno pulmón, sin considerar que los vecinos del pueblo de al lado podrían haberle oído.

Y entonces ella se despertó, pero no de manera repentina asustada por el grito que había despertado a medio Japón y parte de China, no, ella se había despegado de él lentamente, abierto los ojos lentamente, y darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar en el que no debería estar muy lentamente.

Y cuando hubo hecho todo eso, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a tumbarse sobre él, abrazándole con tanta fuerza que por poco le corta la respiración.

¿Qué hago?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba Kurosaki Ichigo, tras veinte minutos de intentar, en vano, despertar de una vez por todas a la muchacha. Tras veinte minutos, se había acostumbrado a la falta de aire, a las altas temperaturas que estaba alcanzando su cuerpo y las suaves formas del cuerpo de ella. En una ocasión, pasados escasos tres minutos de que ella se volviese a tumbar sobre él, se había atrevido a mirar a Rukia, pues notaba que su piel hacía mucho contacto con la de ella, y ropa parecía haber poca. Y, en efecto, la pequeña shinigami apenas llevaba puesta una finísima camiseta de tirantes que dejaba el nacimiento de la espalda al descubierto, y unas braguitas con el dibujo de un conejito, pero no de un conejito cualquiera, no, tenía que ser el conejito del Playboy. ¿Y él que llevaba puesto? Pues nada más que unos bóxer, con lo cual quedaba claro lo duro que le estaba resultando al chico contenerse.

Y así estaban, la chica profundamente dormida y sin despegarse de él, y el chico completamente despierto intentando pasar por alto los pequeños movimientos de Rukia hacía de tanto en tanto, que no hacían otra cosa que provocar que sus hormonas se revolucionaran y le dieran ganas de darle un buen revol... Ejem...

Cinco... Diez... Veinte... Y así pasaron otros treinta minutos en los que Kurosaki se vio en el mismísimo infierno intentando controlar su cuerpo, que parecía querer responder al que tenía encima suya.

-Rukia... -susurró en un tono que daba a entender una rendición absoluta. -Despierta de una vez... Por favor, que no soy de piedra...

Y como una respuesta de alguna divinidad que se había apiadado de él, la shinigami despertó.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida de ver lo que veía: los pectorales de un hombre que, para más información, era Ichigo. Y no sólo eso, sino también vio la posición en la que estaba, tumbada encima de él, abrazándole.

Y entonces alzó la mirada. Unos ojos marrones la miraban con sorpresa, directa a los suyos, pero un segundo después, sus ojos se desviaron unos centímetros más abajo, y Kurosaki Ichigo pudo decir una cosa más de su vestimenta: No llevaba sujetador. Alzó la vista de nuevo, azorado. Pero lo que encontró no le gustó. Los ojos de Rukia ya no mostraban sorpresa, ni esa mirada típica de cuando uno se acaba de levantar, no.

Ahora estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho, maldito imbécil?!

Y... ¡Plaf! El tortazo del siglo.

Por toda la habitación resonó el sonido del impacto. Y luego silencio.

Ahora el que estaba cabreado era Ichigo.

-¡¿Que qué te he hecho?! ¡¿Qué has hecho tú?! ¡Me he despertado y estabas encima mía!

-¡¿Y quieres que me crea eso?!

-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? ¡Yo no te haría nada en contra de tu voluntad!

-¡Pues entonces explícame qué hago aquí!

-¡Creo que eso deberías de saberlo tú mejor que yo! ¡Tú eres la que ha venido aquí!

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales Rukia aprovechó para bajarse de la cama y apartarse del muchacho.

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Insinúas que he venido aquí por mi propio pie?

-No hay otra manera...

Rukia se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Esperen un momento... ¡¿Estaba dándole la razón a Ichigo?!

-Cómo sea... Ahora da igual, por fin te has despertado, ahora... -giró el rostro "algo" ruborizado. -Ponte algo de ropa.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco que llevaba puesto, apenas dos prendas que cubrían lo esencial. Rápidamente intentó taparse con sus brazos, pero de todas maneras no ofrecían mucho refugio.

-¡Pervertido!

-¡No soy ningún pervertido! ¡Tú te has aparecido en mi cuarto casi desnuda!

-¡Tú tampoco llevas mucha ropa que digamos!

Y las miradas de ambos se dirigieron a los bóxer de Ichigo, la única prenda que llevaba el chico.

-¿Qué estás mirando, pequeña pervertida? -le dijo una vez que vio la trayectoria de los ojos de ella.

-¡Pues lo mismo que tú mirabas antes!

De nuevo silencio. Esta vez ya no se miraban, preferían desviar sus miradas hacia sitios infinitamente más interesantes, como la lámpara del techo o la preciosa silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

-El... El otro día... -comenzó Rukia en un medio intento de explicarse a si misma, sobretodo, el motivo por el que había acabado allí, encima de él. - me fui a dormir al cuarto de tus hermanas, pero por la mañana... Me desperté en la cocina. Y no era la primera vez que me pasaba. En la Sociedad de Almas también.

-¡¿Eres sonámbula?!

No sabía muy bien porqué, pero Ichigo sentía un poco de... ¿decepción? Quizá se hubiese esperado otro tipo de solución al pequeño problemilla... ¡no, no y no! ¡Esos pensamientos no habían pasado por su mente! Seguramente se debería a la somnolencia post-sueño... Aunque ya hacía casi una hora que estaba despierto.

-Yo... Mejor me voy.

El chico soltó un pequeño gruñido en señal de afirmación, y observó cómo la muchacha se giraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, dejándole a Ichigo un primer plano de sus muslos y demás partes de su cuerpo al descubierto. Mientras ella estaba tumbada no podía ver eso... Y ahora que lo veía, no podía apartar su mirada.

Después de todo Rukia iba a tener razón: era un pervertido. Aunque considerando que esta no era una situación de lo más normal, con una chica andando medio desnuda por su habitación, pues...

Sin mirar atrás, Rukia cerró la puerta tras de si y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, que era la que compartía con las hermanas de Ichigo. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se metió en su cama y agarró con fuerza la almohada, en un intento de asegurarse de que permanecería allí lo que quedaba de noche. Una vez que se hubo calmado y el silencio absoluto volvió a reinar en toda la casa, empezó a escuchar un leve sonido rítmico: los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Sé que sí, fieles ichirukistas, pero tendréis que esperar a que actualice para continuar leyendo algo que me ha rondado por la mente durante meses... jejeje jejeje

¿Queréis un adelanto? Seré buena, pero nada más hasta la próxima semana, jeje...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_ -¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Vete de una vez!_**

Pero ella no se movía, seguía a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, casi sin ropa, tan cerca... Que contenerse y no acercase a Rukia se hacía aún más difícil que dormir. Era irremediable que sintiese la necesidad de hacer "algo", que un impulso le indujese a acortar las distancias, ya de por sí escasas entre ellos, y tocarla. Ella estaba dormida, y no se iba a dar cuenta de nada. ¡Y además, era su culpa por ir a su habitación a esas horas de la noche! Sabía que la shinigami llegaba allí en un estado de sonambulismo, pero su mente intentó ignorar ese punto.

* * *


	2. 2ª Noche

Como había prometido (esta es una de esas raras ocasiones en que cumplo lo que digo), tras una semana, aquí os traigo la segunda noche de Sonámbula, que sé que la estábais esperando con ansias, sobretodo porque he prometido el lemmon, perooo... ¡el lemmon todavía no llegó! Tendréis que esperar hasta... que me salga de los ovarios escribirlo XDD (dios, que malhablada que soy!)

Esperando no ofender a nadie con mi vocabulario barriobajero (XD), os ofrezco mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las siguientes personas por leer y comentar:

**Death God Raven **(muchas gracias por leerlo y por lo menos hacerme saber que te gustó, o que tienes ganas de que continue XD), **Carolina** (¬¬ espero que esas prisas se deban a que te ha gustado mucho y no puedes esperar al siguiente ¬¬ porque hago esto por gusto, sin horarios ni nadie que me mande...), **Kaoro240** (pues chica, muchas gracias por seguir mis fics!! yo también hechaba de menos escribir, pero entre que la vaguería me gana y la poca inspiración... ains...), **MaryJu-chan** (Muchísimas gracias, me hace mucha ilusión ver los nombres de gente habitual XD me hace sentirme un poquito más importante XD), **Beatifull Madness** (esta es una de las ideas -para one-shots, lo que era en un principio- que más me gustaban XD sobretodo por lo que vendrá a continuación XD),** Kurosaki Umiruka **(ains... si es que somos unas pervers XD siempre buscando lemmon XD Y en cuanto a la trama... no es que estuve buscando una forma de que Rukia acabase en la cama de Ichigo sino que, simplemente, me vino la idea. Así de simple), **MalKavian** (Coincido contigo en que Ichigo se merece a alguien que le de más de vidilla, y eso no es Inoue XD, aunque a hasta a mí me ha dado penia hacerla llorar... un poquito. Aunque tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso XD), **Sakae-chan** (no te preocupes, que para eso está Ichigo, para asegurarse de que no se vaya a algún sitio que no debe... aunque si se va a su cama, en realidad no le importará tanto...), **DragonFly-one** (vamos, que una semana no es tanto tiempo... es el tiempo perfecto para que la gente lo lea, comente, y se empiece a comer la uñas de desesperación hasta la próxima entrega XD), **Rukia Kurosaki-chan** (¡muchas gracias! cada comentario es muy importante para mí, me ayuda a seguir), **Shinigaby14** (porque lo has dicho con gracia XD, pero ún así, sin prisas, por favor. Y gracias por leer y comentar), **AC Asakuna y Lilith Uzumaki** (¡pues aquí está la segunda parte! y gracias por comentar), **JaNy **(¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! y con respecto al lemmon... SÍ, habrá lemmon, cosa que ya avisé en las notas del primer cap. XD Aunque habrá que esperar, pero haber, habrá)

WoW! 13 reviews! Kyaaaa! Salto de alegría XDDD Muchas gracias y seguid comentando como hasta ahora, a ver si así me animo de una vez a acabar el cap 8 de Abogada del Diablo, que ya llevó más de la mitad XD

* * *

2ª Noche

No podía dormir. Por más que lo intentase, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le hacía hervir la sangre y mantenerle completamente despierto.

Durante ese día, prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni el uno ni el otro, ni siquiera para comenzar una de sus típicas peleas sin sentido. E Ichigo, todo aquello, lo habría podido definir en una única palabra, aburrido. Era terriblemente aburrido no tener a la shinigami a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas estúpidas y sacándole de quicio. ¡Quería las peleas que tenía con ella! ¡Hasta los golpes si hacía falta! Revisando sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que ese era un comportamiento con aires de masoquismo, pero en realidad no le importaba. Desde que la conocía, ese había sido el día más aburrido de su vida. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Quizá el momento menos aburrido -porque tampoco se puede decir que fuese divertido del todo-, fue cuando varios de sus compañeros de clase le preguntaron por la marca roja que tenía en la mejilla, el tortazo cortesía de Kuchiki Rukia, que aún relucía en todo su esplendor como una marca perenne de la verdadera personalidad de Rukia.

Y ahora estaba él allí, tendido de espaldas sobre el colchón, muerto de asco y de aburrimiento. Y encima no podía dormir, porque... ¿y si Rukia volvía esa noche? Nah, imposible, no creía que la orgullosa Kuchiki cometiese el mismo error dos veces... Aunque le dijo que hacía poco había acabado en la cocina... ¿y si acababa en otro sitio, uno peligroso? ¡En el techo! ¡Había una trampilla que conducía al desván, y desde allí se podía llegar al tejado sin ninguna dificultad! O podía salir a la calle y encontrarse con algún desalmado y... Y lo más posible sería que ese pobre desalmado acabase con un par de huesos rotos como se acercase más de lo que debía. Y ella era una shinigami, un tejado no suponía ningún riesgo para ella...

Poco a poco, fue cayendo un sueño ligero, mientras pensaba en más lugares peligrosos, y enseguida los descartaba debido a las habilidades de Rukia. Ya prácticamente se había abandonado a un sueño reparador, que por alguna razón estaba lleno de conejitos del Playboy -mira que casualidad, el mismo dibujito que tenía Rukia en su ropa interior-, cuando la puerta se abrió, lentamente, provocando que las oxidadas bisagras chirriasen y dejasen a más de uno acojonado, y produciendo que en los sueños de Ichigo apareciese Jack el Destripador persiguiendo a los inocentes conejitos del Playboy. Se despertó a un segundo de que uno de los conejitos, que tenía los ojos azules, fuese atrapado. Un poco confundido por el estúpido sueño que había tenido -¿quién hubiese pensado que los conejitos y Jack apareciesen juntos en un sueño? - intentó volverse a dormir, pero nada más recostarse de nuevo sobre su cama, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en su habitación. Giró su rostro para poder mirar al intruso, sabiendo de antemano quién iba a ser.

Kuchiki Rukia había vuelto a su habitación.

El muchacho inmediatamente se incorporó, quizá esperando que la shinigami en realidad estuviese despierta y le tuviese que avisar de algún hollow que había decidido molestar por Karakura, pero no, la chica no parecía tener prisas, y ya de paso tampoco ropa, puesto que prácticamente era del mismo tipo que la del día anterior, si se exceptuaban unos pequeños, diminutos pantaloncitos que no cubrían lo necesario. Sus movimientos parecían naturales, pero sin una finalidad última, y sus ojos, completamente abiertos, miraban al vacío.

-¿Rukia?

En realidad sabía que ella no le iba a responder, pero aún así su voz reaccionó al verla. Y poco a poco también su cerebro, que se había encasquillado en la imagen erótica que le ofrecía Rukia en ese mismo momento.

-¡Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación! -le dijo en un tono alto, pero moderado, al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia la puerta de su habitación. Pero por supuesto, ella ni siquiera se inmutó. -¡Joder, Rukia! ¡No tengo muchas ganas de... -la shinigami se movió, lentamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, con pasos lentos, gráciles... -Hey, Rukia... -un paso más y ya había alcanzado la cama. -Vu-vuelve a tu cuarto... -ella puso su rodilla sobre el colchón, que apenas se hundió bajo su peso, y se acercó aún más al muchacho, que hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para mantener a raya a todas sus hormonas. -¡Como sigas así voy a pensar que quieres algo!

Sabía que era inútil, lo sabía a la perfección, pero tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para detenerla. No se tenía por un santo que había prometido la castidad eterna a Dios, y si Rukia seguía comportándose de esa forma, no sabía cómo podría acabar todo esto.

Finalmente ella se tumbó a su lado, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a él.

Si hasta ese momento ya le era difícil dormir, ahora era ya un imposible. Un sueño entre sueños.

-¡Rukia, joder, despierta de una puta vez!

Como respuesta, ella se acercó aún más a él, haciendo que el muchacho desease a la vez una ducha de agua helada y que la maldita Rukia estuviese haciendo todo eso por su propia voluntad, y no porque en su subconsciente algo le mandase a ir allí a dormir... Aunque esa última idea también era deliciosa. A los pocos segundos después de tener esos nefastos pensamientos, se reprendió a si mismo por ser un maldito imbécil y pensar en bobadas. Lo que tenía que hacer era despertar a Rukia y esperar que algo como esto no volviese a suceder.

Un nuevo movimiento por parte de Rukia, que se acomodó aún más en la cama adueñándose de la almohada y estirando las piernas todo lo que podía a lo largo y ancho de la cama, dejando a Ichigo encogido contra la pared.

-¡Serás egoísta! ¡Si te metes en la cama de alguien más sin su permiso, por lo menos no intentes echarle!

Y ella seguía sin escucharle, perdida en su mundo onírico.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Vete de una vez!

Pero ella no se movía, seguía a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, casi sin ropa, tan cerca... Que contenerse y no acercase a Rukia se hacía aún más difícil que dormir. Era irremediable que sintiese la necesidad de hacer "algo", que un impulso le indujese a acortar las distancias, ya de por sí escasas entre ellos, y tocarla. Ella estaba dormida, y no se iba a dar cuenta de nada. ¡Y además, era su culpa por ir a su habitación a esas horas de la noche! Sabía que la shinigami llegaba allí en un estado de sonambulismo, pero su mente intentó ignorar ese punto.

Después de darle mil vueltas a la cabeza, su cuerpo decidió actuar. Quería saber cómo sería el roce de su piel al tacto, si ella lo notaría, si le gustaría... Su mano derecha se acercó a su cuerpo, lentamente, sabiendo que estaba haciendo algo que no debía hacer, y disfrutando por ello. Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, apenas un segundo antes de retirase repentinamente, pero pronto las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la mejilla de Rukia de nuevo, recorriendo su rostro desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, descubriendo la suavidad su piel y el dulce aroma que provenía de su cabello. Sus dedos se acercaron a los labios, unos labios que jamás le habían parecido tan atrayentes y jugosos. Se acercó un poco más a ella. Con el dedo pulgar acarició el contorno del labio inferior, casi asustado por que Rukia despertase en ese momento y le descubriese, pero no fue así. En un momento de duda, apartó la mano de su rostro, para asegurarse de que ella no despertara. No debía estar haciendo eso, no debía. Esta vez sus ojos se fijaron en otro punto de la anatomía femenina, una que estaba un poco más abajo de su cuello, y que gracias a la finísima camiseta de tirantes, estaba medio cubierta. No debía hacerlo, pero quería. No, quererlo no era la palabra correcta, era demasiado débil; él lo deseaba. Su mano se dirigió, titubeante, hacia uno de los pechos de Rukia, casi temblando. Unos escasos centímetros le separaban de ella. Pero entonces recordó la maldita frase que le dijo a la shinigami la noche anterior:

"-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? ¡Yo no te haría nada en contra de tu voluntad!"

Su mano acabó detrás de Rukia, encerrándola entre el cuerpo del muchacho, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

Rukia no le había dicho que no quería eso, pero estaba dormida, y no había llegado allí precisamente por su libre albedrío.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, era Rukia la que tenía que acabar en su cama? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué él no podía hacerle nada? Si ella estuviese despierta, las cosas serían muy distintas. Aquella maldita frase no le taladraría el cerebro con un pequeño -terrible- sentimiento de culpa, y no estaría haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para mantenerse alejado de ella.

-Rukia, despierta. -le rogó por centésima vez y, para variar, ella no le hizo ni caso.

Se incorporó, aumentando las distancias para su propia seguridad mental, y con una mano empezó a sacudir levemente el hombro de ella, a la vez que la llamaba por su nombre para despertarla. Y esta vez ella respondió. O, por lo menos, eso le pareció a Ichigo, que vio como la muchacha abría los ojos, confusa, y miraba a su alrededor, pero sin siquiera verle a él mismo. Todavía en medio del trance de sonambulismo que parecía sufrir, se levantó, ante la aliviada mirada del shinigami sustituto, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sus pasos eran lentos y, en lo que a Kurosaki le pareció una eternidad, Rukia alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, adentrándose en el oscuro pasillo de su casa. Ahora Ichigo ya podía descansar. Ya no había ninguna enana que le impidiese dormir SÓLO en su cuarto. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre su cama, que todavía guardaba un dulce aroma a fresas que había dejado la muchacha a su paso.

Miró por última vez hacia el pasillo, por donde Rukia había girado... A la izquierda... Aunque el cuarto de sus hermanas quedaba a la derecha... Y lo único que había en esa dirección era...

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y un segundo más tarde ya se había levantado y seguido a Rukia en su travesía nocturna tan rápido que parecía haber usado sus poderes para llegar a su lado. La interceptó a medio camino, a unos cuatro, cinco pasos del lugar más peligroso en el que se podía meter la chica en el estado en el que estaba: la habitación de su padre. Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, en un acto de posesividad que jamás había experimentado, y la mantuvo a su lado unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Ella intentó deshacerse de su abrazo, pero sin mucha fuerza. En ese momento Ichigo se decidió. Cogió a Rukia con sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación de él. La tumbó a su cama sin mucho cuidado y se echó a su lado, aprisionándola con una brazo con fuerza, para asegurarse de que no fuese a ningún otro lugar, incluso si volvía a la habitación que compartía con Yuzu y Karin.

-De aquí no te mueves.

* * *

Y hasta aquí la segunda parte. ¡Sé que os habéis quedado con ganas, que queríais menos ropa y más porno XD, pero todavía no, a Ichigo aún le queda algo de autocontrol!

Os daré un pequeño adelanto, pero a cambio... quiero reviews!! XDDDDDDD

_** "Pero pensaste en dormir en su cama con él. En ningún momento consideraste la opción de dormir en el armario..."**_

_**Una maliciosa vocecilla salida de quién sabe dónde le puntualizó esa parte. Y no supo qué responderse a sí misma. Sí, se había olvidado por completo del armario. Pero en ese momento le parecía un sitio demasiado pequeño e incómodo para dormir.**_

_**"¿Prefieres su cama, verdad? Y ya de paso, con él a tu lado"**_

Ah... (suspiro de autosuficiencia) como me gusta escoger la parte más... "al rojo vivo" para esto...


	3. 3ª Noche

Aquí de nuevo con la tercera noche de Sonámbula. Esta vez una más tranquilita... ¡pero la paz no durará mucho! Mejor lean y COMENTEN. Hablando de comentarios... ¡¡11 reviews en menos de 24 horas después de colgarlo!! ¡Os juro que estaba que me subía por las paredes, hacía la voltereta lateral y me entraba la risa tonta XDDDD! ¡No me lo podía ni creer! Hasta mi madre me estaba empezando a mirar raro y preguntarse si su hija estaba loca, o se había fumao algo XDDD ains... y después de decir todo eso, paso a agradecer a todos los que comentásteis. ¡Me hicísteis muy feliz!

**gotica** (pues muchas gracias, espero que éste también te guste. Y en cuanto al lemmon, habrá que esperar un poco más), **MaryJu-chan **(lo más difícil de todo es acertar con sus personalidades, así que me alegro mucho que dijeses que seguían siendo ellos mismo XD), **ori-chan **(supongo que eso signifca que te ha gustado XD), **Kaoru240 **(tienes razón, y es que lo lleva en la sangre XDD y encima Rukia ayuda a encenderle XD ¡Y sí! ¡Por fin cumplo con mis horarios! Aunque eso tan solo se debe a que tan solo me falta por escribir la ultimma noche ¬¬ ...), **SaMiRe **(¡ui! pues cuando se cae en el IchiRukismo, es MUY difícil salir, es como una droga! Y esta Rukia, que como despierta no se decide, pues su subconsciente tendrá que actuar XD), **JaNy** (que si soy mala, que si soy sádica... ¡Pero qué mal concepto tenéis de mi XD! espero que en tu sueño el osito de naranja haya atrapado al conejito, y estén haciendo cositas malas... XD gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos :3), **MalKavian** (me alegro que te guste; esto se supone que era un one-shot en el principio, por eso no tiene una trama muy desarrollada, y solo es IchiRuki. En cuanto al registro... es muy sencillo, lo "complicado" es subir y colgar los caps, por lo menos al principio, pero cuando te acostumbras es fácil. Para registrarte le tienes que dar a "Register", en la esquina derecha de arriba, le das a dónde pone "Agree", y luego rellenas todos los campos que aparecerán a continuación y seleccionas los dos cuadraditos de aparecerán, que si no, no te deja registrarte, y escribes las dos palabras que te pide. Luego te enviarán un mensage de confirmación. Cuando ya estés registrado, le das a "Login", y para subir un cap le das a "Documents", que está a la izquierda. Donde pone "Label" le pones un normbre al cap. o lo que vayas a subir, pones el enlace al documento en tu ordenador y le das a "Submit Document". Para colgarlo en la página te tienes que ir a "Stories", y arriba a la derecha pinchas en "Guidelines", y abajo del todo te pondrá algo así como... "Yes, I have read..." pinchas ahí, y luego le das "New Story". Rellenas todos los campos y le das a "Submit Story" ¡Y ya está, por fin!), **DragonFly-one** (ya veo que muchas estábais preocupadas por lo que hubiese podido llegara a ocurrir... ¡Pero tranquilas, que para eso está Ichigo! Gracias por comentar, y que te lo pases bien en tus vacaciones :3), **Marcia** (Muchas gracias! aquí ya tenéis otro cap, para las ansiosas XD), **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan **(espero que la intriga se mantenga, porque aun está por venir lo mejor ;) y tranquila, que este sí que lo sigo), **JekaLukusa** (en realidad eso era lo que él quería desde un principio, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias XD, y Rukia le dio la excusa perfecta para mantenerla a su lado), **eva vidal** (¡Ni me acordaba de ese tío! El primer shinigami IchiRukista XDD Y en cuanto a este cap... sí que es desde el punto de vista de Rukia, pero porque el pobresito de Ichigo necesita un descansito... y así se descubre lo que piensa la shinigami :3), **mond** (a Ichigo de autocontrol le queda poco, pero en este cap. le daré un descansito, para recuperar fuerzas y eso XD y por Rukia... ¡no se puede hacer nada! ¡El sueño decide por ella!), **Koraru-san** (haré mi propia interpretación de eso que dijiste XDD ¡Yeah! ¡Una fan! De aquí a poco ya estoy firmando autógrafos XDDD), **lucychaparra** ("algo"... pero no mucha XD, y se está agotando!), **Kurosaki Umiruka** (¡uooo! soy Sádica, pero no una sádica normal, no, soy una sádica con mayúscula XDDDD ¡¡Sí!! ¡Me gusta haceros sufrir! ¡Buajajaja! Y sí, es verdad, a la tercera, o va la vencida, o sospechamos de una identidad oculta dentro del armario XD -este cap. no cuente como tercera, ¿eh? XD), **Yuri Reed** (ganas le hecho! -aunque creo que el que le hecha más ganas es Ichigo XD-muchas garcias por comentar! espero que este cap. también te guste :3), **MargoChanning **(sí, habrá lemmon, que es lo que todas estáis esperando, pero todavía no XDD Y al final son menos días de espera, que quería colgar ya el capi :3), **RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89 **(gracias por comentar en los dos capítulos! y ya eres la tercera persona que me dice lo malvada que soy en los comments de este cap. XDDD Tendré que ir a la iglesia a purificarme XDDD aunque hace años que no voy, y encima porque era obligado...), **moongirlanime** (es que...esta chica, con tal de acabar en la cama con Ichigo... jejeje y luego Ichigo se controla porque la quiere despierta para _eso_... jojoo), **Emi.Green** (Es verdas, ella no es tan fría, sino no se abría arriesgado tanto por Ichigo... ni pelearía con él de esa forma XD aunque, claro, todo eso es por culpa de Ichigo, que le pone... XD), **Yuuri no Mai **(O.o una idola? y que lo digas tú justamente?? wiiiii!! XDDD perdona, pero que una persona que escribe como tú -entinándase como perfección XD- me diga eso... wooooooo XD Pues encantada de que te guste!! y en cuanto al otro fic... va... lento pero seguro XD ¿el lemmon? jojojo habrá que esperar... y primero tengo que poner calentitos a estos dos jojojo.. ¡ya mil gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos :3)

¡Por fin acabé! ¡Cada vez son más, qué alegría! Seguid enviándome reviews, que no sabéis lo bien que me han inspirado :3 Ya veréis como ha quedado la cuarta noche!! ¡Se os va a caer la baba!

* * *

3ª Noche

Por más que lo miraba, no podía fijarse en otra cosa. Unas oscuras marcas alrededor de los ojos de Ichigo que indicaban que no había dormido en toda la noche anterior. Y nada más ver aquellas ojeras de campeonato, le invadía un pequeño sentimiento de culpa... Que se desvanecía por completo al recordar dónde y cómo había despertado ella esa mañana.

Estaban los dos en el cuarto del muchacho, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche e Ichigo llevaba unos veinte minutos buscando algo entre una pila de libros que se había traído del despacho de su padre. A Rukia le parecía increíble que pudiese mantenerse despierto cuando ya habían pasado más de cuarenta horas desde que había dormido por última vez.

-¡Aquí está!

Le había llevado más tiempo del que le hubiese tomado si su mente estuviese lo suficientemente despejada como para pensar con claridad, pero sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le cerraban y su cerebro parecía desconectar de vez en cuando de su cuerpo. Se espabiló un poco cuando se dio cuenta que estaba buscando "sonambulismo" en un libro sobre maternidad que había cogido por error, e inmediatamente lo tiró lo más lejos posible y comenzó a buscar en el tomo que recopilaba las enfermedades que empezaban por "r" y "u". Enfocó mejor los ojos en la página y empezó a leer.

-"Las personas que presentan sonambulismo desarrollan actividades motoras automáticas que pueden ser sencillas o complejas." -Al acabar la oración, miró a Rukia, que tenía una ceja levantada y parpadeaba confusa, sin entender lo que quería decir. - A ver, Rukia, que te mueves mientras estás dormida. -dijo para simplificar.

-Para eso no necesitábamos mirar ese ladrillo, idiota.

Recibió en respuesta una mirada malhumorada, pero la ignoró completamente. Ichigo siguió leyendo.

-"Un individuo sonámbulo pueden salir de la cama, caminar, orinar o incluso salir de su casa, mientras permanecen inconscientes y sin probabilidad de comunicación. Es difícil despertarlos aunque, en contra de lo que se cree comúnmente, no resulta peligroso." -cuando leyó la última frase, soltó un bufido. -¡Joder! ¡Esto está equivocado! Despertar a aun sonámbula SÍ que es peligroso. ¿Y en serio has hecho todo esto? Salir de la cama, caminar, orinar...

-¡Guarro!

-¡Es lo que pone en el libro, yo sólo leo...!

-¡¿Y por qué no pasas directamente a la parte en que pone cómo curarlo?!

-¡Vale, vale! -leyó en voz bajas algunas líneas más, pero luego se paró en seco y volvió a leer en voz alta. -"Su causa es desconocida y no existe ningún tratamiento eficaz."

-Deja de joder y di lo que pone de verdad.

Ichigo simplemente le acercó a Rukia el libro, señalándole la parte en que estaba lo que había leído, aunque para ello tuvo que acercarse un poco más a ella...

-¡¿Qué?!

El muchacho no la oía. Veía los labios de la shinigami moverse, furiosos mientras soltaban todas las barbaridades que se le pudiese ocurrir a su mente.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

Reaccionó a su llamada.

-¿Eh? Mmm... Sí.

-Tú sí que sabes convencer a la gente. - soltó un bufido. -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas como si tu problemilla fuera mi culpa?

-Yo no he dicho eso, tan sólo he preguntado que qué hacemos. -soltó exasperada. -Tiene que haber algo en ese libro que lo solucione.

Sin previo aviso cogió el tomo de las manos de Ichigo y se puso a revisarlo ella misma, achicando los ojos para estar segura de no saltarse ni un punto. El muchacho suspiró cansado. Quería dormir, quería tumbarse en la cama, en la que, por cierto, estaba sentada Rukia, y dormir como no lo había hecho en años. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo le suponía un tremendo esfuerzo.

-¡Mira! Aquí dice, "Cómo tratar con un sonámbulo". A lo mejor esto ayuda.

-Buena suerte. -le dijo Ichigo desde la posición en la que se había acomodado, con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos que reposaban en el escritorio.

Rukia estuvo tentada de tirarle el libro de kilo y medio a la cabeza, pero en el último segundo se contuvo, cogiendo todo el aire que podían albergar sus pulmones para calmarse. A cambio le dio una patada en la espinilla, una no muy fuerte, pero que le hizo reaccionar. Rukia le indicó que se sentase a su lado y leyese lo que le estaba señalando.

"Lo que me faltaba..."

A regañadientes, se levantó de la silla y se dejó caer a su lado, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-¡Lee esto!

Intentaba hacerlo, se decía a sí mismo que era por el bien de Rukia... Rectifiquemos eso... Que era para que a Rukia no se le ocurriese ir al cuarto de su padre a dormir, ni nada parecido, pero incluso así... Los ojos se le iban cerrando, y aunque intentaba espabilarse no podía hacer nada en contra del sueño que sentía. Tan sólo quería dormir.

Rukia, por el contrario, estaba completamente despierta, leyendo minuciosamente cada oración del texto. Quería saber cómo, por lo menos, mejorar un poco aquella situación. Ya antes, en la Sociedad de Almas, varias de las sirvientas de la mansión Kuchiki le habían preguntado si realizaba algún tipo de "salidas nocturnas", pero ella siempre respondía que tan solo quería salir a tomar un poco el aire y a relajarse. No quería que ni su hermano ni su capitán, ni nadie, se tuviese que preocupar por un problema como aquel; tenían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Pero ahora, Ichigo lo había descubierto, y de la forma menos conveniente. Sabía que algo como eso no tenía que volver a repetirse, por lo que buscaba con avidez cualquier pista que le ayudase a afrontar su sonambulismo. Estaba comenzando a leer un párrafo que explicaba que era "bueno" responder a los sonámbulos, o decirles que lo que estuviesen haciendo ya lo habían acabado, cuando notó que la cama se hundía durante un momento bajo el peso de un cuerpo. Se giró inmediatamente, para ver que el shinigami se había rendido de una vez por todas al cansancio que llevaba arrastrando durante horas.

-¡Eh!

La muchacha alargó un brazo hacia él con intención de despertarle, pero decidió no hacerlo. No solo contaba con las horas sin dormir, sino también con todos los hollows que habían decidido ir a fastidiar por Karakura, y de los cuales él se había tenido que ocupar. Estaba agotado, y se merecía un descanso.

Pero ahora, ella.. ¿qué tenía que hacer?

Se tendría que ir a la habitación de Yuzu y Karin, pero corría el riesgo de que se volviese a "despertar" y volviese a caminar por la casa inconsciente. Y podía acabar de nuevo en la habitación de Ichigo, o peor aún, en... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que le había dicho el chico esa misma mañana para tratar de explicarle el por qué despertó en la cama de Ichigo, con él incluido. Ella había estado apunto de ir... A la habitación de Kurosaki Isshin. Otro escalofrío. ¡Prefería mil veces dormir con Ichigo que acabar con aquel mal ejemplo de ser humano! Esperen un momento, eso sonó demasiado extraño... No era por Ichigo, sino que, considerando las dos opciones que habían, estaba bastante claro qué elegir. Se tenían bastante confianza, y habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos...

"Pero pensaste en dormir en _su_ cama _con él_. En ningún momento consideraste la opción de dormir en el armario..."

Una maliciosa vocecilla salida de quién sabe dónde le puntualizó esa parte. Y no supo qué responderse a sí misma. Sí, se había olvidado por completo del armario. Pero en ese momento le parecía un sitio demasiado pequeño e incómodo para dormir.

"¿Prefieres su cama, verdad? Y ya de paso, con él a tu lado"

"¡Cállate, voz de mi conciencia!"

En ese momento, Ichigo se movió, en un intento de acomodarse. Se había quedado dormido en la peor posición posible, con las piernas colgando y la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinada hacia el cabezal de la cama. Si se quedaba así, a la mañana siguiente le dolería todo el cuerpo.

"Tan solo estaba comparando dos posibilidades, como si comparo entre Ichigo y ni-sama."

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y esta vez de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir con su hermano.

"¡Ichigo!"

De nuevo la mejor opción era él.

"¡Je, mira quién ha vuelto a ganar! Seguro que también le prefieres a él antes que a Renji."

"Pues..." Lo pensó. Renji era amigo suyo desde que eran pequeños, habían estado juntos casi una vida. Para ella, era como parte de su familia. Una de verdad. Pero Ichigo... Con él todo era muy distinto. Se peleaban, se gritaban, se insultaban... Y cuando habían acabado sin saliva y sin aire, todavía tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas más. Era... Divertido. Diferente. Nuevo. Le gustaba...

"¡Te gusta!"

"¡Él no, las peleas!"

"Eso no tiene sentido. Te gustan las peleas porque las tienes con él."

"¡Que no!"

"De todos modos también le gana a Renji."

Rukia gruñó, enfadada consigo misma. ¡No podía haber pensado en todo aquello! Estaba dejando a Ichigo en una muy buena posición en su "ranking" personal. Pero después de toda aquella batalla interior, seguía sin saber qué hacer. El muchacho se veía demasiado cansado como para colaborar, y no creía que esa noche se despertase cuando a ella le apeteciese continuar con sus actividades nocturnas. No quería acabar en el lugar menos deseado... Entiéndase como la habitación de Isshin. Aunque si se quedaba con Ichigo tampoco le podían asegurar que no saliese por la noche.

Suspiró, rendida. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacer, y encima de eso, el maldito idiota descerebrado se había dormido y ya descansaba tranquilamente en medio de su sueño. No tendría más remedio que irse a la habitación de las gemelas, pero... Alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la puerta, recordando algo. Y sí, allí la vio, su salvación. El ojo de la cerradura de la puerta. ¡Esa habitación tenía cerrojo! A Rukia le dieron ganas de llorar de felicidad, mientras observaba el maravilloso hueco por el que tenía que meter la llave. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio, rebuscando entre los cajones hasta dar una pequeña llave plateada. A esas alturas, la shinigami ya había cotilleado cada rincón de la habitación del muchacho, había visto todas las fotos que guardaba la familia -muchas de ellas vergonzosas para cierto adolescente pelirrojo-, y conocido varios secretillos con los que le gustaba chantajear a Ichigo. Encontrar la llave de la puerta de Ichigo no era ningún dilema.

Se acercó a la puerta e introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, dándole todas las vueltas posibles. Cuando ya estuvo satisfecha, sacó la llave y la guardó de nuevo en el cajón del escritorio. ¡Ahora ya estaba segura! Aunque seguía estando en un cuarto que no era el suyo... Miró a Ichigo de nuevo, que ya estaba en su quinto sueño. Su típico ceño fruncido había desaparecido, y había dejado paso a un rostro totalmente en calma. Luego su mirada se fijó en el hueco que quedaba entre él y el borde de la cama, en el que ella había estado antes... Sentado, por supuesto. Pero pensó... Que aún cabría allí... Si se encogía un poco... En ese momento Ichigo se movió, intentando acomodarse de nuevo, y a la vez dejando un hueco más amplio para Rukia. Un hueco muy tentador... Allí cabría perfectamente...

Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia él, pero de pronto se detuvo. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? ¡En nada! ¡Tonterías nada más! ¿Cómo le se había ocurrido semejante estupidez? Estaba furiosa consigo misma, y por extraño que pudiese parecer, con Ichigo también.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!-le gritó, aun sabiendo que no le escucharía; estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera si Marilyn Manson tocase un concierto en su cuarto se despertaría.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta del armario y se metió adentro. El futón seguía en su sitio, y ella podría pasar allí esa noche. Pero SOLO esa noche. Al día siguiente trataría de encontrar una solución a su problema.

* * *

Casi, casi. Casi se mete en la cama de Ichigo, pero la cordura volvió de las vacaciones en Chappylandia, y nada más llegar se puso a trabajar. (¡Jodida cordura!)

Como ya habéis podido comprobar, este es mucho más tranquilito, pero después de las dos nochecitas que ha pasado el pobre de Ichigo (que pobre ni que leches, si en el fondo anda que no lo ha disfrutado!!), le venía bien algo así XD ¡Ah! Y por cierto, la información que aparece en el cap. sobre el sonámbulismo no me lo he inventado yo, lo he cogido directamente desde la Wikipedia... aunque quería poner un poco más, pero a mitad de artículo empezaba a estar escrito en inglés (vete tú a saber por qué XD), y no tenía ganas de traducir.

Y Ahora, lo que sé que estáis esperando y la única razón, seguramente, de que leáis estas líneas de aquí abajo: un pequeño preview...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Pero él apartó la mirada, incómodo, y se dedicó a mirar al suelo, con semblante inexpresivo.**_

_**Y ese simple gesto, desbarató todas las esperanzas que albergaba en su corazón, una a una, haciéndolas añicos.**_

_**-Te quiero...**_

_**Le había temblado la voz, sus ojos se habían comenzado a humedecer, pero lo había dicho. Y supo que, en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras, el sueño había acabado. Porque él no la correspondía. Aunque no le hubiese dicho nada, lo sabía.**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡Jojojo! Soy mala.


	4. 4ª Noche, parte 1

Primero de todo, decir que no pensaba colgar esto tan pronto, pero al final me decidí a ponerlo ya XD

Esta noche me ha salio un poquito larga... sobretodo la segunda parte jejeje... así que decidí colgarla en dos partes, para que no se haga tan pesada la lectura, y para que sufráis de desesperación XDDDD

Agradecimientos especiales a: **kaoru240**, **JaNy**, **Koraru-san**, **moongirlanime**, **AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**, **lucychaparra**, **gotica**, **milly3000med**, **MargoChanning**, **Kuchiki -Rukia**, **Kurosaki Rukia-chan**, **MaryJu-chan**, **DragonFly-one**, **Eva Vidal**, **lissy yin**, **MalKavian** y **Kurosaki Umiruka**

* * *

4ª Noche - Primera Parte

Miró de nuevo aquella extraña comida a la que hacía poco se había acostumbrado. Era una masa plana y circular con queso, tomate y varios condimentos más. Se llamaba pizza, pero a ella tan solo le importaba que estaba buena. Cogió un nuevo trozó mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar sobre un concierto de un cantante popular. Todos parecían muy animados... Si se exceptuaba a Kurosaki Ichigo, por supuesto. Aquellas marcas oscuras alrededor de los ojos habían desaparecido, y no podía quejarse de falta de sueño. Ésta vez su cabreo se debía a que aquella mañana había estado una media hora intentado abrir la puerta de su cuarto, antes de darse cuenta de que alguien la había cerrado con llave. Ese _Alguien_ se había asomado por la puerta del armario, con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Hay gente que quiere dormir.

Un millar de venganzas posible rondaron su mente en cuestión de segundos, pero el blanco de su ira suspiró apesadumbrada, mientras salía del armario, cogía la llave del cajón y abría la puerta. Seguramente se habría rendido en lo relacionado a tener más horas de sueño.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Durante el día, Kuchiki Rukia había ido al hospital.

Pese a que Isshin, el padre de Ichigo, fuese médico y administrase una clínica privada, no creía que fuese lo más... "conveniente" buscar la ayuda en alguien como ése hombre, pues era un tanto peculiar, tanto en su forma de ser como en la de actuar. Por eso había decidido que lo mejor sería acudir al hospital general de Karakura. Pero después de hablar con la recepcionista, una mujer que sobrepasaba los cincuenta y tenía una cara de amargura que espantaría incluso a cierto shinigami sustituto, abandonó por completo. Al principio ella le explicó lo que le pasaba, mientras la mujer la miraba con unos ojos que parecían estar maldiciendo a todo el mundo. La recepcionista, de nombre Kitohiki Inari, según ponía en la pequeña placa de plástico de su camisa, le pasó unas cinco hojas de documentos para rellenar, y luego le dijo que tenía que ir al hospital general de Suzuran, la ciudad vecina, pedir un volante, volver al hospital de Karakura y dejar que un psicólogo la examinara, y luego apuntarse a la lista de espera para acudir al tratamiento.

Instantes después se largó de allí, cabreada con el inútil sistema humano y su política. Después de eso volvió a pensarse lo de acudir a Isshin, pero de camino a "su" casa se encontró con Orihime y esa amiga suya, Tatsuki, que la invitaron a quedar a una especie de fiesta que seguramente se alargaría hasta altas horas de la noche. ¡Bien! Esa era una buen excusa para no dormir y no acabar en el cuarto de Ichigo... En su cama, para más información.

-Esto... Rukia-san -Orihime ya la llamaba por su nombre, después de todo se habían hecho muy buenas amigas-, también pudrías invitar a Kurosaki-kun... También van a venir los demás chicos... Y, bueno, estaría bien... Que él también viniese...

La muchacha parecía un poco nerviosa, pero Rukia no se daba cuenta de ello; aún estaba de malos humos a causa de la incompetencia de algunos humanos que trabajaban en cierto hospital de cierta ciudad.

-Claro, se lo diré, pero no sé si querrá ir, últimamente está de más mala leche que de costumbre.

Por supuesto, se le olvidó añadir que el mal humor de Kurosaki se debía a las pocas horas de sueño y a alguna que otra intromisión a su cuarto. Nada importante.

Y ahora estaba allí, sentada sobre una silla de plástico en la terraza de el bar donde estaban cenando. Dio un último mordisco al trozo de pizza y sonrió, satisfecha. Había bebido unos dos litros de coca-cola, así que se había asegurado de tener en el cuerpo cafeína suficiente para una semana.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto con ese cuerpo tan canijo que tienes?

Ignoró la pregunta, haciendo ver que no le había escuchado. Si fuese cualquier otra persona respondería, pero a él, no.

-¡Te estoy hablando, enana!

-¡Y yo te estoy ignorando, pervertido!

Varios pares de ojos se fijaron en Kurosaki, que al final había decidido ir también con todos los demás a donde quiera que fuesen. Y se estaba arrepintiendo. Porque la palabra "pervertido" había sonado demasiado alta, y TODOS lo habían escuchado.

-No creía que llegarías tan bajo, Kurosaki. -ese había sido Ishida.

-Ya sabía yo que no tardarías en caer. -y ese Mizuiro.

-Hmp. -corroboración por parte de Chad, aunque no se sabía muy bien si al Quincy o al otro.

El pobre Keigo también parecía querer decir algo, pero un puño lleno de ira contenida alcanzó su rostro antes de poder articular sonido alguno.

Podía responder, podía decir que todo era por culpa del estúpido trastorno del sueño de Rukia pero, sin saber muy bien por qué, no lo hizo. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aguantar las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros.

Pero una cosa sí que tenía clara: se iba a vengar. Oh, sí, se vengaría, y entonces Kuchiki Rukia tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. Y el sonambulismo de la muchacha le daba la oportunidad perfecta.

Sonrió para sus adentros, pero no dejó que se dejara ver en su rostro; la palabra "pervertido" aún sonaba en la mente de todos, y no convenía dejar que pensasen mal de él, por lo menos no más mal de lo que ya pensaban.

Sumido en sus "oscuros y diabólicos" pensamientos de venganza, no se dio cuenta de que todos se estaban levantando y dejando la mesa. De no ser por el grito estridente de una alegre Inoue Orihime, se habría quedado allí solo, abandonado por sus "amigos".

-¡Kurosaki-kun, que ya nos vamos!

Inmediatamente se levantó y siguió a la muchacha, que le estaba esperando a la salida del restaurante. Los demás ya habían cruzado más de la mitad de la calle, y les había parecido una broma muy graciosa dejarle atrás.

-Gracias, Inoue. Menos mal que tú no eres como esos de allí delante que SE HACEN LLAMAR AMIGOS. -dijo estas últimas palabras en voz más alta, para que los demás lo oyesen, intentando que se sintiesen un poco de pena, remordimientos... Pero nada, todos seguían hacia delante sin importarles lo más mínimo a las dos personas que habían dejado atrás. Ichigo pudo ver como Rukia se giraba un momento, un poco contrariada, pero Tatsuki la cogió del brazo y la arrastró tras de sí, aumentando la velocidad y, de paso, la distancia. -Algo traman... -creyó haberlo dicho en voz baja, pero Orihime pareció oírlo, porque de repente se puso rígida.

-¿Tra-tramando algo? ¡Pero qué dices, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Si están igual que siempre!

La chica se empezó a reír, pero era una risa nerviosa que distaba mucho de ser alegre.

Ichigo no sintió curiosidad alguna por la extraña actitud de Tatsuki & Cía., así que no siguió con el tema. Pero no tenía ni idea de adónde se dirigían, así que lo preguntó.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde vamos ahora? -su tono era un poco brusco y malhumorado, el que acostumbraba a usar con Rukia. Pero en esos momentos a su lado no estaba Rukia, sino alguien muy distinta.

-Mmm... -Inoue dudó. Por el tono de voz usado por Kurosaki, no parecía muy contento, y eso la amedrentó. -Vamos... Vamos a un local en el que tocará un grupo de música que conoce Mizuiro-san... Kurosaki-kun, ¿está enfadado? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Eh?

-Es que... Como has hablado así... Parecías un poco enfadado. Si es por lo que han hecho los chicos...

-¡No, no! ¡No es nada de eso! Estoy acostumbrado a hablar así con Rukia, y como estaba pensando en... -se mordió la lengua. ¡¿Qué había pasado ahí?! ¡Iba a decir que estaba pensando en _ella_, en Kuchiki Rukia! No sabía muy bien porqué, pero se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, y agradeció que ya fuesen más de la diez de la noche y la oscuridad reinase por Karakura. -... En...

Ichigo intentó pensar rápido, soltar cualquier tontería que aliviase el momento, pero su mente se había bloqueado, y aparte de decir 'en' varias veces, no salía nada más.

Los dos seguían caminando, uno al lado del otro, pero nadie decía nada. Aquella frase había quedado inconclusa, y los dos sabían, para bien o para mal, cuál era la última palabra que no se había llegado a pronunciar. Entonces Inoue se paró, e Ichigo hizo lo mismo, desconcertado, un par de pasos más adelante.

-Inoue, ¿te ocurre algo?

Kurosaki no podía sospechar, ni por asomo, lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga. Como tampoco podía sospechar que era Tatsuki quien había logrado que ellos dos quedasen a solas, para que su mejor amiga pudiese sincerarse con el muchacho. Pero a pesar de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de todo eso, a Ichigo le dieron ganas de salir pitando de allí. Algo le decía que no le gustaría lo que iba a pasar, por lo que intento escapar de cualquier modo.

-Vamos, que los demás ya se han adelantado mucho...

Pero la muchacha no se movió. Parecía que temblaba un poco, pero Ichigo decidió ignorar ese punto.

-Hey, vamos...

-Yo... No quería que esto acabase así...

-¿De qué estás hablando, Inoue? Tenemos que ir a ver al grupo ese...

-Era en ella en quien estabas pensando, ¿verdad? En Kuchiki-san.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir, y lo peor de todo era que ya intuía lo que quería decirle ella.

-Kurosaki-kun, yo... -le miró a los ojos, intentando transmitirle lo que sentía. Intentando que sintiera los acelerados latidos de su corazón, que percibiera el sentimiento tan cálido que la inundaba cada vez que pensaba en él, pero, sobretodo, rezaba por encontrar una respuesta en aquellos ojos de color avellana, algo que le diese el valor de continuar. Pero él apartó la mirada, incómodo, y se dedicó a mirar al suelo, con semblante inexpresivo.

Y ese simple gesto, desbarató todas las esperanzas que albergaba en su corazón, una a una, haciéndolas añicos.

-Te quiero...

Le había temblado la voz, sus ojos se habían comenzado a humedecer, pero lo había dicho. Y supo que, en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras, el sueño había acabado. Porque él no la correspondía. Aunque no le hubiese dicho nada, lo sabía. Sabía que el corazón de Kurosaki Ichigo ya tenía dueña, aunque posiblemente ninguno de los dos implicados lo supiesen. Ya no podría mirarle en clase, sin que él se diese cuenta, y preguntarse si él la querría o no, si podrían llegar a ser algo. Ya no podría estar junto a él de la misma forma, aludiendo a su amistad, porque ella se había atrevido a dar un paso más, pero Kurosaki no la había seguido. Para él le esperaba otro camino, uno que la alejaba de ella.

-Inoue... -seguía sin mirarla, con los ojos fijos en cualquier otro sitio menos en ella. Porque sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, aún sin quererlo. -Lo siento...

Y la muchacha no pudo aguantarlo más. Lloró. Por sus mejillas surcaron gruesas lágrimas, una tras otra. Inoue se encogió sobre sí misma, rota de dolor.

Ichigo contempló la escena, sobrecogido, pero sin saber qué hacer. Quiso acercarse a ella, intentar consolarla; nunca le había gustado ver llorar a nadie, y menos a alguien cercano. Pero antes de alcanzarla, detuvo su mano. Posiblemente aquello le hiciese aún más daño. Se retiró, lentamente, deseando más que nunca haberse quedado en su casa, con el loco de su padre, o no haberse despistado y poder estar con todos los demás en el concierto de aquel grupo desconocido.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, de pronto. Su voz estaba impregnada de dolor, al igual que sus ojos. -¿Por qué no soy lo suficiente buena? ¿Qué me hace falta para que me puedas querer?

-Inoue, por favor, tranquilízate. - Ichigo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, quizá intentando encontrar alguna idea de lo que hacer en aquella situación. No era bueno con las palabras, ni con el trato con los demás. Se estaba mucho más cómodo desde una posición más alejada. Pero en ese momento no tenía escapatoria. Había hecho mucho daño a una amiga suya, a pesar de no quererlo, y tenía que hacer algo para que ese dolor no fuese tan insoportable para ella. -No es por ti... -se concentró, buscando las palabras adecuadas, algo que pocas veces se había parado a hacer. - Tú no tienes nada malo, pero...

-Pero tú ya quieres a Rukia-san. -dijo en un tono acusador.

Y aquellas palabras cayeron con la fuerza de un torbellino sobre Ichigo, dejándolo completamente indefenso. Quiso negarlo, rechazar aquella simple frase con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo. Porque se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas. Pero Inoue no le dejó asimilar aquella nueva información que ella misma le había proporcionado. Estaba herida, se sentía perdida después de haber sido rechazada. Y le quería. Le quería tanto que no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Le daba igual que no estuviese actuando como siempre, le daba igual que su comportamiento le repugnase incluso a ella misma; simplemente no podía aceptarlo y dejarle marchar.

-¿Y qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? -su voz no denotaba desprecio o envidia, sino dolor, un dolor demasiado grande para su corazón, y que exigía ser liberado. -¡Yo tengo mejor cuerpo que ella! ¡Soy más guapa!

-Inoue, para, por favor. -A Ichigo no le gustaba nada aquella situación, y tampoco las amargas palabras de Inoue. Todo eso podía ser verdad, pero no por ello tenía el más mínimo derecho a decirlo. Y se estaba enfadando.

-¡Mis notas son lo suficientemente buenas como para entrar en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio! ¡Y también tengo poderes que ella no tiene!

-¡¡Inoue!! -gritó, ya harto de oír todo aquello.

La muchacha le miró, como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad, y se llevó las manos a la boca, en un intento de ocultar todo lo que había dicho. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-No me puedo hacer a la idea de lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo y, te juro, que si pudiese hacer algo por ti, lo haría. -ella le miró, con un débil rayo de esperanza iluminando sus ojos. -Pero eso no te da derecho a hablar de Rukia de la manera en la que lo estás haciendo.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber que más decir, hasta que la muchacha decidió acabar con el mutis.

-Lo siento.

-No es a mí a quien te tienes que disculpar. -respondió Ichigo, en un tono más suave, pero que aún denotaba el enfado anterior.

-... Lo sé.

Ya no tuvieron nada más que decirse, así que se encaminaron hacia una de las calles secundarias, por la que sus amigos habían desaparecido hacía ya bastante rato. La noche era joven, y tenían que intentar olvidarse de los momentos de tensión vividos.

* * *

¡Jojojo! ¿Qué os ha parecido Inoue? Seguro que estaréis deseando estrangularla por decir todas esas cosas de Rukia... ¡Pero la he hecho llorar, y encima ha sido rechazada! Y puede que también hayáis visto a su personaje un poco forzado... pero estaba desesperada, ella que quería decirle lo que sentía, y él pensando en otra XD Y como no, esa otra era Rukia :3

Os pondré un adelanto de la segunda parte de esta noche, que seguro que disfrutaréis mucho más... jejeje -risa pervertida-

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**-¡Ah!**_

_**La shinigami se miró el traje y vio una mancha sobre el escote. Pasó una mano sobre la tela mojada, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en el muchacho que tenía delante, porque Ichigo estaba asistiendo a cada movimiento de la shinigami, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar a sus hormonas y a todo su cuerpo. Vio como la mancha se extendía sobre la tela, que era de un material tan fino que pronto pasó a no ser más que una gasa prácticamente trasparente, dejando ver la piel que había debajo. Porque **_**sólo**_** había piel. Debajo de la tela no había ninguna otra prenda. Y para colmo Rukia se restregaba la mano sobre la mancha, que cubría parte de uno de sus pechos.**_

Ale, ya empieza lo que estábais esperando desde que empezó el fic :3, que os empachéis XDD


	5. 4ª Noche, parte 2

¡Aquí llega lo que todas estábais esperando! O bueno, más o menos... ya me entenderéis cuando leáis esta segunda parte XD ¡Pero sé que os va a gustar! Jejejeje

Un agradecimiento a todas las que me enviaron un review, os aseguro que con cada comentario que recibía la inspiración aumentaba (pilláis la indirecta?? XD): **MaryJu-chan**, **Beatifull Madness**, **Emi.Green**, **MalKavian**, **Eva Vidal**, **caroone**, **Koraru-san**, **JaNy**, **lucychaparra**, **liz kun**, **kaoru240**, **moongirlanime**, **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**, **MargoChanning**, **RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89** (por duplicado XD), **Kikuyo-Sama**, **Kurosaki Umiruka**, **Marcia**, **Yuuri no Mai**, **Antotis**, **AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**, **Shiroi Kimiko **y **SaMiRe**

* * *

4ª Noche - Segunda Parte

Suspiró de nuevo, abatido. Dio un nuevo trago a aquella bebida, y se dijo de nuevo que no quería saber qué era lo que llevaba. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a todos aquellos jóvenes que estaban disfrutando del concierto, dejándose llevar por el frenesí de la música, y seguramente ayudados por unas copas de más. Un poco más alejados del barullo, quizá buscando un poco de intimidad, pudo observar a varias parejas, abrazadas, besándose con devoción, ajenas a todo el mundo. Y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Inoue. Y también en Rukia. Y una vez más se reprendía a sí mismo, obligando a su mente a apartar aquellos pensamientos, pero cuando sus ojos volvían a fijarse en todas aquellas parejas, el círculo vicioso volvía a repetirse. Las parejas. Inoue. Rukia. Las parejas. Inoue... Rukia.

"-Pero tú ya quieres a Rukia-san."

Curiosamente, había aceptado esas palabras más rápido de lo que él mismo podría haber llegado a imaginar. Desde hacía tiempo había albergado dudas, inquietudes... Que habían aumentado estrepitosamente por culpa del pequeño problemilla de Rukia. No sabía lo que era, puesto que nunca había experimentado nada parecido, pero sabía que era... Distinto. Era distinto a cualquier sentimiento que hubiese experimentado, y le gustaba. O al menos, le había gustado. Porque en esos momentos, en el que aquella incertidumbre había adoptado nombre, todo había cambiado. Y cuando rememoraba lo sucedido con Inoue hacía ya un par de horas, no podía evitar preguntarse si él... Acabaría igual, siendo rechazado por la persona a la que... Quería. Un nuevo suspiro salió de su boca, más abatido que nunca. Lo había aceptado, pero seguía pareciéndole extraño. Porque antes, Rukia era su amiga. Una amiga a la que debía mucho, una amiga por la que arriesgaría su vida sin pensarlo, y por quien lo daría todo... ¡Dios, estaba colado por ella! ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?!

-¡Ichi...go! -era una voz que el muchacho conocía a la perfección. Era una voz cuya dueña había estado poblando sus últimos pensamientos; sin embargo, el tono extraño, tambaleante con el que se había dirigido a él le resultó irreconocible.

El muchacho se giró, buscando a Rukia entre la multitud. Antes de que ella se acercase, incluso antes de verla, el corazón de Ichigo empezó a latir con fuerza, recordando las palabras de Inoue y sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. Pero intentó controlarse. No quería que ella se diese cuenta de lo que ahora él sentía con tanta claridad; todavía no. Aunque esa noche, Kuchiki Rukia se daría cuenta de pocas cosas, y el muchacho pronto descubrió el por qué.

Pocos segundos después de escucharla, apareció ante él. Avanzaba zigzagueando, como si hubiese perdido el sentido del equilibrio, y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia que jamás había visto en ella. En la mano izquierda sujetaba un vaso que ya estaba semivacío.

Estaba borracha. Perdida y totalmente borracha.

En ese mismo instante, Ichigo pensó que él era el blanco de la ira de alguna divinidad que le odiase; primero Inoue le había confesado sus sentimientos, para luego ser rechazada y entrar en un estado de locura temporal, y ahora aparecía Rukia, más borracha que una cuba y con dudosas intenciones. ¡Y por no hablar de la cama que se había agenciado la Rukia sonámbula! Sí, definitivamente algún dios le odiaba, y mucho.

Intentado sonar lo más natural posible, le puntualizó algo a Rukia que era lo más obvio del mundo, pero ella parecía no enterarse todavía.

-Rukia, estás borracha. -no pudo evitar que en su voz sonase un deje de reproche, sin embargo.

Ella, por toda respuesta, le miró divertida.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? -se señaló a sí misma con el dedo índice, pero éste te movía en el aire sin ubicar a su dueña. -¡Qué va! Matsumoto me ha dado un vasito de esto... O dos... O cinco... ¡Pero me ha dicho que esto no es nada!

Ahora ya lo tenía claro. Desde el principio había dudado de que la shinigami bebiese hasta quedar en ese estado por voluntad propia, pero si involucramos a Matsumoto Rangiku, todo quedaba aclarado. Pero aún así, la borrachera que llevaba Rukia encima era demasiado fuerte; hacía apenas media hora que la había visto alejarse con el demonio que la había inducido al alcoholismo, y en ese momento estaba bien. Definitivamente, el alcohol no le sentaba demasiado bien a la muchacha.

Rukia hizo un amago de llevarse el vaso a la boca, pero Ichigo la detuvo cuando la bebida ya empezaba a rozar sus labios.

-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

Recibió varias quejas por parte de la shinigami, pero las ignoró.

-¡Eres un soso! -le replicó con una voz que le sonaba extraña hasta a ella. -¡Bebe algo tú también! ¡Hasta Orihime se ha bebido unos... -pareció pensar lo que iba a decir-. Seis o siete vasos!

El muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por su amiga, pero al recordarla había avivado de nuevo el recuerdo de lo que había descubierto gracias a ella: que él quería a Rukia. Y pareció darse cuenta de pronto que estaban demasiado cerca; ella se había acercado, intentando coger al vaso que Ichigo le había quitado, sin mucho éxito.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡No!

Alzó el vaso a una altura a la que Rukia no podría alcanzarlo, y lo mantuvo allí.

-Rukia, ya basta. Es la primera vez que te veo así, y no...

-¡Pero si estoy bien!

La shinigami agarró la manga de la camisa de Ichigo y tiró hacia abajo, intentando alcanzar el vaso.

-¡Para!

Las distancias se habían acortado de nuevo. Ahora ella estaba prácticamente encima de él, con todas las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear. El muchacho ya no podía mantenerse sereno. Bastante le costaba ya estar cerca suya sin que aquella maldita frase que había dicho Inoue le taladrara el cerebro, como para que ella se acercase a él y actuase de ese modo. Y por no hablar de los sucesos de los últimos días; tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y en esos momentos era una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Y _necesitaba_ estallar.

Rukia tironeó de nuevo de la manga de la camisa, con lo que provocó que se derramase un poco del líquido del vaso, que fue a parar a la parte superior de su vestido.

-¡Ah!

La shinigami se miró el traje y vio una mancha sobre el escote. Pasó una mano sobre la tela mojada, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en el muchacho que tenía delante, porque Ichigo estaba asistiendo a cada movimiento de la shinigami, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlar a sus hormonas y a todo su cuerpo. Vio como la mancha se extendía sobre la tela, que era de un material tan fino que pronto pasó a no ser más que una gasa prácticamente trasparente, dejando ver la piel que había debajo. Porque _sólo_ había piel. Debajo de la tela no había ninguna otra prenda. Y para colmo Rukia se restregaba la mano sobre la mancha, que cubría parte de uno de sus pechos.

O una de dos: o Rukia estaba tan borracha que no sabía ni lo que hacía, o lo estaba haciendo aposta. ¡Porque aquello no era normal! Y cruel, muy cruel. Con cada gesto, conseguía que las hormonas de Ichigo entrasen en un estado de actividad frenética, dejando poco espacio para el raciocinio y mucho para el instinto.

En ese momento ella alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de Ichigo. Unos ojos que la estudiaban con ferviente devoción. Unos ojos que admiraban hasta el más mínimo detalle de su ser. Unos ojos que estaban en llamas, fijos en ella, llamándola.

Y estalló.

Con sus fuertes brazos rodeó la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí con fiereza. Se inclinó levemente hacia su rostro, para contemplarlo a una distancia milimétrica. ¿Y Inoue decía que ella era más guapa? ¡Ja! Podría tener una belleza exuberante, pero en esos momentos, en el que podía observar de cerca los rasgos de Rukia, le pareció... No, podía_ asegurar_ que la shinigami poseía una belleza que Inoue no lograría alcanzar. Porque la belleza de Inoue era una belleza de rasgos infantiles -aunque su cuerpo era del todo menos infantil -, mientras que Rukia poseía unos rasgos elegantes, serenos... Y esos ojos... ¡oh, sus ojos! Unos ojos de azul zafiro en los que de vez en cuando se adivinaban destellos violáceos. Unos ojos que en ese mismo instante estaban clavado en él, mudos de la impresión. Y quizá, también, con un ligero toque de miedo, pero no hacia él; miedo a las consecuencias. Pero no había rechazo. Y eso era todo lo que le bastó, la señal que le indicó que podía continuar.

Inclinó su cabeza un poco más, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, primero suavemente, descubriendo el dulce sabor de su piel, alimentándose de ella. Y cuando notó que los labios de Rukia comenzaron a responderle, se olvidó de todo; se olvidó de Inoue, se olvidó de la Sociedad de Almas, de que estaban rodeados de gente que podían verles. Lo único de lo que no se olvidó era una cosa: que la quería. Y ahora la estaba besando. Cada vez con más pasión, con más fuego, hasta que ambos se separaron con las mejillas encendidas, pues ya no les quedaba oxígeno suficiente en los pulmones para continuar con su labor. Se miraron de nuevo, queriendo más. Los dos.

Se estaban acercando por segunda vez cuando alguien pasó al lado de Rukia, empujándola en el recorrido. La muchacha se tuvo de agarrar de la ropa del shinigami para no caerse, y de inmediato Ichigo alzó la mirada en busca del imbécil que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a _su_ Rukia, pero ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Seguramente no sería más que otro borracho perdido en su mundo alcohólico. Otro borracho. Se giró de nuevo para contemplar a la muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos y, al mirarla a los ojos, descubrió un brillo de lucidez que se habría despertado al besarla a ella. Pero seguía sin apartarse ni rechazarlo. Eso era una buena señal. Y otra señal, una que hizo que sus hormonas se revolucionasen de nuevo, fue cuando la chica se mordió el labio inferior y lo humedeció con su propia saliva.

Hacía calor. Hacía mucho, _mucho_ calor. Y lo que quería en ese mismo momento era compartir ese calor con la persona que tenía abrazada a él. Quería besarla de nuevo, perderse en su fragancia y no volver a encontrar la salida hacia la cordura, pero con tanta gente alrededor se sentía incómodo. Quería estar con Rukia. A solas. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, tiró de ella y la arrastró hacia la salida, esquivando en el trayecto a borrachos varios y alguna que otra persona que se les quedaba mirando fijamente. No tardaron en alcanzar la puerta por la que hacía un par de horas habían entrado, y salieron al exterior. Las calles estaban iluminas tenuemente por unas farolas lejanas y por las luces que se colaban por las puerta y ventanas del local del que acababan de salir. Todavía había unas cuantas parejas en los alrededores, pero todo estaba mucho más tranquilo. Más silencioso. Más solitario. Ichigo buscó la mano de Rukia en la oscuridad, y cuando la encontró la estrechó contra la suya.

-Ichigo...

La shinigami estaba aturdida. El muchacho la había besado. Y ella le había respondido. ¡No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí! Pero por más que intentase buscar la lógica a lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, no podía encontrarla. Sentía que su mente estaba... Atascada. Y tan solo vivía el presente. Y en ese presente, Ichigo la estaba llevando hacia un lugar más privado. Y ella no podía... No _quería_ negarse. Porque desde el momento en el que probó sus labios, se había hecho adicta a su esencia. Y necesitaba más.

Por su mente cruzaban pensamientos fugaces dedicados a la Sociedad de Almas, a su hermano, al Clan Kuchiki... Pero la presencia de Ichigo, que la había cogido de la mano y la conducía a un lugar sólo para ellos, se imponía sobre todo lo demás. No sabía si se debía al alcohol, a lo ocurrido los últimos días o... A otra cosa. A algo que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre, pero que, simplemente, le gustaba. Algo que les unía y les hacía mantener esa relación tan extraña en la que predominaban los gritos e insultos. Pero recordó, también, que ambos darían la vida por el otro. Era un extraño tira y afloja en el que podían estar odiándose a muerte, y al segundo siguiente agradecer por estar juntos -aunque ninguno de los dos lo llegase a reconocer-.

Pronto llegaron a una de las calles secundarias cercanas al local, y que estaba completamente desierta. La luz de las farolas apenas llegaba hasta ellos, pero aún así era lo suficiente luminosa como para que pudieran verse el uno al otro. Para poder ver el brillo de deseo que reflejaban sus ojos. Para poder ver aquellos labios tan atrayentes que se llamaban mutuamente, casi con desesperación.

Ichigo prácticamente arrinconó a la chica entre sus brazos y la pared, impidiendo que pudiese escapar... Si es que quería escapar. Pero en sus pensamientos no parecía que esa idea hubiese pasado por su mente, todo lo contrario; con algo de timidez, colocó las manos sobre los pectorales del muchacho, y fue ascendiendo lentamente, hasta llegar al cuello. E Ichigo no se hizo de rogar. Se agachó de nuevo, poniendo su rostro a la altura del de ella, y la besó. La besó de una forma salvaje, desesperada, como si bebiese de sus labios después de pasar años sediento. Los brazos de ella rodearon finalmente su cuello, y lo atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza.

Se separaron, apenas unos segundos para coger aire y volver a perderse en la boca del otro. Era tan placentero, tan delicioso... Que los dos se preguntaron porqué no lo habían hecho antes.

Profundizaron el beso, saboreando concienzudamente cada milímetro de la boca del otro. Disfrutando el roce de sus lenguas. Dando y recibiendo placer. Los besos se sucedían uno tras otro, tan solo interrumpidos para poder coger aire y seguir respirando.

Aún cuando sus labios ya estaban rojos e hinchados, no creyeron que fuese suficiente. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo discutiendo, y ahora tenían que recuperar todos los besos que habían perdidos en peleas sin sentido.

Ichigo se apretó más junto a ella, haciendo que las distancias, ya de por sí mínimas, disminuyesen. Quería que no hubiese ni el más mínimo espacio entre ellos, quería sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya... Quería que fuese suya. Sólo para él. Podía ser el pensamiento más egoísta que había pasado por su mente en toda su vida pero, después de andar purificando hollows y dejarse la piel salvando almas perdidas, creía que se lo merecía. Merecía poder estar con ella, con la mujer que había dado un giro a su vida simplemente al entrar en escena. Porque la necesitaba. Porque la quería.

Envalentonado por sus pensamientos, se atrevió a recorrer su cuerpo más allá de su boca, de sus labios y de su lengua. Hizo descender una de sus manos que tenía en la cintura de ella, lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la suave piel de sus piernas. La acarició con suavidad y bastante nerviosismo; era la primera vez que estaba en ese tipo de situación con una mujer, y no quería que con su poca experiencia Rukia se crease un mal recuerdo de aquello. Pero a ella pareció gustarle, puesto que soltó un pequeño gemido en cuanto sus dedos se adentraron en el territorio que cubría la tela del vestido, explorando su cuerpo con lascivia. En respuesta ella enredó sus dedos entre el cabello anaranjado del muchacho, tirando de él hacia abajo y produciéndole un escalofrío de placer que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Ichigo gruño complacido, y separó sus labios de los de ella, para tomar aire de nuevo. Pero en cuanto se acercaba de nuevo a los labios de ella, se lo pensó mejor y desvió el trayecto de su boca, dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo besó, lo lamió, haciendo que la shinigami soltara un nuevo gemido, ésta vez más fuerte. Su mano se internó aún más en el bajo del vestido, alcanzando la tela de... De lo que descubrió que era un tanga. No pudo evitar que en sus labios se formase una sonrisa lujuriosa, mientras seguía besando su cuello, ascendiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja y atraparlo entre su dientes, lamerlo con esmero y succionarlo con la boca, para luego descender de nuevo hasta su cuello. El hecho de oír una gemido tras otro, y su nombre pronunciado de la forma más sensual que se podría haber imaginado proviniendo de Rukia, no hizo otra cosa más que excitarle aún más. La mano que tenía debajo del vestido apretó la carne que tenía bajo ella, manoseándola con placer.

Ichigo la tenía para él sólo, estaba haciendo con ella lo que había deseado durante más tiempo del que él mismo quería admitir. Pero a Rukia no le gustaban mucho los papeles pasivos. Pese a estar sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo, no era suficiente. No sólo quería recibir, sino que también quería dar; se moría por darle a ese chico todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Como si se tratase de una sutil caricia, fue bajando una de las manos que agarraban con fuerza el cabello de Ichigo, posando las yemas de los dedos sobre cada centímetro de piel que recorría, hasta llegar a su cintura, para luego meter la mano por debajo de la camisa, palpando con satisfacción los contornos bien definidos de los músculos del muchacho. Había que admitirlo, Ichigo tenía un **cuerpazo** de lujo, que much_os_ envidiarían tener y much_as_ estarían dispuestas a lo que sea para poder estar en el lugar de ella. Y es que era alto, de hombros anchos y fuertes, y con una musculatura de ensueño, pero sin ser excesiva. Y guapo. A pesar de que se pasara el día con un ceño fruncido que seguro le provocaría unas arrugas prematuras, no se podía negar lo evidente. Había salido bastante agraciado. Y ella no había sido la primera en darse cuenta de eso. El chico prácticamente tenía un club de _fans_ en el instituto, que se ponían como perras en celo cada vez que pasaban por su lado; en más de una ocasión había visto a varias de estas arpías babeando mientras le miraban hacer ejercicio en la hora de Educación Física, viendo cómo alguna que otra gota de sudor le resbalaba por el cuello, desapareciendo por el cuello de la camiseta... ¡Sí, ella también se había fijado! Pero tenía curiosidad... Por saber qué era eso tan interesante que miraban las otras estudiantes, nada más.

Y ahora estaba ella, Kuchiki Rukia, allí, y no alguna de esas arpías babeantes. Le regaló a Ichigo un gemido sensual, acompañado de más caricias por debajo de la camisa que, por cierto, el chico parecía estar disfrutando mucho, pues prácticamente ronroneaba como un gato.

Pero un segundo después, y sin previo aviso, todo acabó. El muchacho se separó de ella después de dar un respingo, como si el contacto con su piel quemase... No, esa no era una buena metáfora, pues lo más probable era que su piel _sí_ que quemase, pues ambos estaban ardiendo por dentro.

Ichigo puso un brazo a cada lado de Rukia, apoyándose en la pared. Jadeaba como si hubiese corrido la maratón, y en sus mejillas se podía apreciar un leve rubor, del que la shinigami estuvo a punto de burlarse. ¿Sonrojarse a esas alturas? No entendía por qué se había separado tan abruptamente de ella, pero no se lo pensaba permitir. Le echó los brazos al cuello de nuevo, casi colgándose de él, y comenzó a besarle otra vez. El chico le respondió, aunque algo reticente. Se pegó de nuevo al muchacho, queriendo sentirlo lo más cerca posible, y... entonces descubrió porque se había separado. Al juntase, notó el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones, y lo entendió todo. Se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Ichigo, y descubrió que sonreía con picardía, pues sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta de la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a otro sitio? -le susurró al oído a Rukia, dejando claras sus intenciones.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entraron en casa a hurtadillas, sintiéndose un par de intrusos. Ichigo cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y así no alertar a ninguno de los habitantes del hogar que lo más probable era que estuviesen dormidos. Y cuando hubo acabado, se giró hacia su compañera, que se estaba quitando los zapatos. Él hizo lo propio y, una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que no había nadie esperándole para darle una sorpresita -que por supuesto no podía ser otra persona que su padre-, se abalanzó sobre Rukia y la besó de nuevo, explorando una vez más cada recoveco de su boca. Pero no se podían parar ahí, en medio de la entrada. Tenían que llegar a la habitación del muchacho, así que Ichigo la cogió por las caderas, mientras seguían repartiendo besos por su boca y su cuello. Ella cruzó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y le agarró de la camisa, rompiendo varios botones en el proceso.

Con las prisas que tenían, no habían tardado ni cinco minutos en llegar a su casa, donde tenían pensado continuar lo que habían comenzado en aquel callejón.

Subían las escaleras entre besos y caricias, que por poco son la causa de varios tropiezos; el camino hasta la habitación de Ichigo se les estaba haciendo eterno, pero por fin se encontraron frente a la puerta del cuarto. El muchacho la bajó y la depositó en el suelo, pues de otra forma no podría haber abierto la puerta: sus manos estarían muy ocupadas recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica. Pero al soltarla, se dio cuenta de que apenas se podía mantener en pie. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo, para asegurarse de que no cayese, y la miró con un gesto de preocupación en su mirada.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Ella tardó varios segundos en responder.

-Sí, es solo que... De repente, me he sentido un poco mareada... -volvió a alzar su rostro y a mirarlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa algo forzada en sus labios. -pero ya estoy bien.

Al ver que Ichigo no se movía, le dio un pequeño empujoncito.

-¿Entramos de una vez o nos quedamos aquí en pasillo? ¿Y, sabes? Yo prefiero entrar a tu cuarto, porque, no es por nada, pero si nos quedamos aquí lo más seguro es que aparezca _alguien_ a molestarnos y... -no pudo continuar, pues Ichigo había atrapado sus labios en un cálido beso, con el único fin de hacerla callar.

-¡Cuándo empiezas a hablar no hay quien te calle! Aunque... -posó de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas un roce sobre su piel. -ahora ya sé cómo hacerlo...

Abrió la puerta con la mano que le quedaba libre, pues todavía tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de ella.

-Idiota... -le dijo en apenas un susurro.

Los dos pasaron a través de la puerta, besándose hasta saciarse. Pero Rukia notaba que algo no iba bien. No tenía nada que ver con que estuviese haciendo _eso _con Ichigo, ni mucho menos. No lo admitiría, pero había estado deseándolo, quizá a causa de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, o quizá porque veía que había muchas féminas que se fijaban en él y pensaba, inevitablemente, que el muchacho no tardaría en fijarse en ellas también. No tardaría en fijarse en cómo le miraban, en que estaban a su completa disposición si él así lo deseaba. Y _temía_ que algún día eso pudiese suceder, y se acabasen las peleas tontas y el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Pero era ilógico, irracional que pensase algo así. Y lo había reprimido... Hasta ahora. Por eso no se arrepentía de lo que estaban haciendo; lo disfrutaba, y mucho. Pero tenía en el cuerpo aquella sensación de mareo que no la abandonaba. En el local no se había dado cuenta de nada, estaba muy _contentilla _a causa de todo lo que le había obligado a beber Matsumoto. Pero de camino a casa, notaba que las piernas le fallaban de vez en cuando, y si no llega a ser por Ichigo, que no la soltaba ni un momento, no habría podido continuar. Notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido, le costaba coordinar movimientos, y cada vez era peor. Pero no quería detener lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pues lo sentía un momento único, por eso se dejó llevar. Dejó que Ichigo la siguiera besando, que la llevara decididamente hasta su cama, y que allí sucediese lo que tuviese que suceder.

Notaba las caricias, el roce de su piel ardiente, pero cada vez más lejanas, como si se tratasen de un sueño.

Él volvió a notar que ella no estaba bien del todo, pero Rukia le instó a continuar, a pesar de que cada vez sentía su mente más confusa, sus pensamientos se hacían cada vez menos claros. No tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que ella le estaba besando, le estaba tocando y acariciando.

Y lo sentía extraño...

Distante.

Como si no lo estuviese viviendo ella.

Definitivamente, el alcohol le sentaba de pena.

* * *

¡Buajajajaja! ¡Buajaja!

Aquí _**acaba**_ la cuarta noche. Con negrita, cursiva y subrayado. Ya no hay más partes, así que demos esto por finalizado... ¡Que nooooo! ¡Todavía queda la quinta noche y el epílogo! Jejeje... como me gusta haceros sufrir... alguno de mis antepasados debió de ser un demonio desalmado que disfrutaba esclavizando a la humanidad XD Ya estoy delirando, así que no me hagáis mucho caso XD

Y pasando a comentar el capi... estos dos se han pasado unas seis páginas besándose! (y manoseándose, sobándose... y muchos otros ándose) Si esto es así, ya podéis empezar a haceros una idea del lemmon... -babassssss- ¿Y qué os ha parecido? ¡Quiero vuestras opiniones! ¿Demasiado... demasiado? ¿O teníais ganas de más? Supongo que la inmensa mayoría se decantará por la segundo opción... XD

Y por fin, el preview!!

_**Pero luego todo se volvía muy borroso. **_**No sabía**_** lo que había ocurrido luego, pero... Él estaba todavía vestido, ¿no? O, por lo menos, no estaba completamente desnudo. Y ella tampoco... ¿verdad?**_

_**Por primera vez desde que había despertado se fijaba en ella misma. Comenzó a agachar la cabeza, casi temiendo lo que podía ver. ¡Pero no podía haber pasado nada! Él todavía llevaba puestos los pantalones...**_

_**...aunque desabrochados.  
**_


	6. 5ª Noche, parte 1

¡Siento el retraso! Pero aquí tienen su dosis de Sonámbula por vía intravenosa XD No, ahora en serio. La única razón por la que me he retrasado es que se me fue la inspiración a mitad capítulo T.T (que vendría a ser casi el final de esta parte) y ayer mismo reapareció :D En un principio, quería poner toda la noche completa, por muy larga que fuera, pero como sé que si lo hago tendrán que esperar una semana más, pues soy **buena** (XD) y les traigo esta parte por adelantado. _Soy un ángel incomprendido..._

Agradecimintos a: **Beatifull Madness**, **kaoru240**, **gotica**, **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**, **SSofiXX**, **Yuuri no Mai**, **MaryJu-chan**, **moonirlanime**, **JaNy**, **MargoChanning**, **Koraru-san**, **Rie Uzumaki Haruno**, **Marcia**, **SaMiRe**, **Tania14**, **RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**, **Eva Vidal**, **Shiroi Kimiko**, **RoseDattebayo**, **Emi.Green**, **caroone**, **Kurosaki Umiruka**, **Sakae-chan** (review número 100!), **mirleys**, **Antotis**, **Uchiha Katze**, **kuchiki mabel**, **MalKavian**, **AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**, **Fraise Kers**, **liz kun**, **DragonFly-one** y **Death God Raven**.

33 reviews! No me lo creo T.T Sigan así, son los mejores! XD le dice la escritora a los lectores... (?)

* * *

5ª Noche - Parte 1

El sonido lejano del claxon de algún vehículo la despertó, pero no se molestó en moverse; ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Estaba muy cómoda, se sentía bien tal y como estaba, y lo último que quería en el mundo era que aquel momento acabase. Porque se estaba tan bien... Sin preocupaciones, sin problemas... Hasta que poco a poco su mente fue despertando, trayendo consigo un terrible dolor de cabeza que la devolvió a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos, todavía con aquel dolor punzante en las sienes, y se encontró algo que no esperaba.

Era el torso desnudo de Ichigo. Y ella estaba encima de él, apoyando una de sus manos sobre sus pectorales.

Se incorporó de inmediato, sintiendo de pronto que cada fibra de su ser ardía. ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! ¡Había vuelto al cuarto de Ichigo mientras dormía! Ya era la tercera vez, aquello no tendría que haber vuelto a repetirse... Pero se fijó de nuevo en él, olvidando por completo el dolor de cabeza. El muchacho estaba a medio vestir... O desvestir. Todavía llevaba puesta la camisa, pero ésta estaba desabrochada y dejaba su cuerpo a la vista.

Y entonces empezó a recordar.

La cena. El concierto. Las copas. Ichigo... Los besos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras trataba de extraer de su mente, que estaba encasquillada en el dolor producido por el efecto secundario del alcohol, todo lo acontecido por la noche.

Pero mientras, su mirada siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta encontrarse con los pantalones. El botón de la cremallera estaba abierto.

Y recordó que habían llegado casa, que habían subido a _su_ cuarto mientras seguían besándose. Recordó también cómo él la conducía a la cama, cómo la tumbaba suavemente en ella, cómo se había recostado encima de ella y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo.

Pero luego todo se volvía muy borroso. _No sabía_ lo que había ocurrido luego, pero... Él estaba todavía vestido, ¿no? O, por lo menos, no estaba completamente desnudo. Y ella tampoco... ¿verdad?

Por primera vez desde que había despertado se fijaba en ella misma. Comenzó a agachar la cabeza, casi temiendo lo que podía ver. ¡Pero no podía haber pasado nada! Él todavía llevaba puestos los pantalones...

...aunque desabrochados.

Sus ojos por fin observaron su propio cuerpo.

Su vestido, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba todo arrugado alrededor de su cintura, y los tirantes colgaban a cada lado de sus caderas, lo que dejaba sus pechos al descubierto.

Reprimiendo un grito histérico, muy impropio de ella, se tapó con los brazos su cuerpo y dirigió una mirada a Ichigo, quizá esperando verle despierto y observándole... Pero él estaba dormido. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia ella, y pudo ver lo relajado que se veía cuando estaba dormido, tan tranquilo... ¡Hasta parecía feliz!

"¡Normal, mira lo que se ha llevado a la cama!"

Se fijó en sus labios. No pudo evitarlo, le atraían con un magnetismo sobrenatural.

"Yo he besado esos labios... "

Se llevó una mano a los suyos propios, queriendo encontrar en ellos algo de él. Y lo notó.

No era algo físico y tangible; tampoco una sensación. Era una certeza. Aquellos labios pertenecían a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Se fijó otra vez en los labios del muchacho.

Y _esos_ labios le pertenecían a _ella_. Única y exclusivamente. Propiedad de Kuchiki Rukia. ¿Necesitaba decirlo de alguna otra forma? Aunque le vinieron la mente _algunas muchachitas _que seguro que necesitarían algo más que palabras para darse cuenta de que se les había acabado eso de perseguir a Ichigo por todas partes, deseando que se diese cuenta de que existían.

Se rió de sus propios pensamientos. Eran... Infantiles. Egoístas. Para nada propios de una shinigami... Porque ella _era_ una shinigami, y ese tipo de comportamiento para con un humano... Por mucho que ese humano tuviese tal cantidad de poder y luchase a su lado... Era impensable.

"Pero no me arrepiento."

Siempre había actuado según las normas, obedeciendo cada mandato, nunca contradiciendo a nadie, comportándose adecuadamente para su posición dentro del Clan Kuchiki, esperando satisfacer las expectativas que tenían puestas en ella.

Pero con Ichigo no era así. No tenía que seguir ninguna norma, no tenía que obedecer a nadie, era ella misma. Sin mentiras, sin falsas apariencias. No era Kuchiki Rukia; era, simplemente, Rukia. La mandona, la que se enfadaba con facilidad, la que le respondía de la forma más vulgar posible. La que estaba a su lado cuando la necesitaba.

Tan solo, Rukia.

"No me arrepiento.", volvió a repetirse para sí misma, "No me arrepiento, no me arrepiento.", una y otra vez.

Era un grito de libertad.

Pero un movimiento por parte del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se estaba girando hacia ella y, con un brazo, que acababa de descubrir que estaba rodeándola, la atrajo hacia si. Un segundo después se vio atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Ichigo, que la aprisionaban contra su cuerpo.

Y un pensamiento fugaz inundó su mente:

¿De verdad estaba dormido?

-Mmm... ¿Ichigo?

El aludido movió una ceja imperceptiblemente... Pero ella lo vio.

_Estaba _despierto.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a ella. Para poder mirar a Rukia, que estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, y que no pensaba dejar escapar.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en una mirada que decía más que cualquier palabra, que eran inútiles para describir lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

-Es... Estabas haciéndote el dormido. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -se quedó callada, porque se dio cuenta de que nada de eso importaba, aunque por su mente pasaban una infinidad de interrogantes, de dudas, de preocupaciones. -¿Por qué...?

No pudo continuar. Ichigo había atrapado sus labios con los suyos con urgencia, y ella tenía que responder. Pudo recordar el sabor de su boca, el placer que sentía con el roce de su piel, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y todo eso la envolvía en una burbuja que la separaba de la realidad. Una realidad que podía poner en peligro momentos como ese.

Finalmente Ichigo le dio un beso tierno sobre sus labios, y se separó un poco de ella, tumbándose a su lado.

-Las últimas dos veces que despertaste aquí me diste una ostia, así que...

Kurosaki Ichigo, experto en cargarse los momento íntimos y románticos, había roto con una frase la burbuja de Rukia, devolviéndole a la realidad junto a su dolor de cabeza. Y, volviendo a ser la shinigami que "siempre" obedecía las normas, se volvió a fijar en su vestido, o lo que quedaba de él. Se revolvió entre los brazos del muchacho, que no entendía su repentino comportamiento, pero que sí tenía clara una cosa: no pensaba dejarla marchar, y menos después de cómo le dejó la noche anterior.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

La chica le miró, furibunda, mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un chispa de color.

-El... Vestido. Me lo quiero poner bien.

Pero Ichigo no se movió.

-Y además, me duele la cabeza, quiero tomarme una aspirina, o algo...

Ichigo estaba empezando a cabrearse, se le notaba por la vena de la sien, que empezaba a palpitar, aunque Rukia no entendió porqué.

-No, tú no te vas de aquí. Y el vestido... -con una mano agarró el revoltijo de tela y tiró hacia abajo, en un intento de quitárselo. - ... va fuera.

Ella cogió uno de los tirantes, intentando volver a ponérselo, aunque con Ichigo encima de ella no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjame, quiero vestirme!

Aquello no era nada bueno para su dolor de cabeza, que aumentaba drásticamente con cada grito. Y no ayudaba nada que Ichigo se hubiese abalanzado sobre ella y comenzado a besarla, destruyendo sus defensas de un plumazo.

Sintió que la prenda descendía sobre su cuerpo, pero de repente le dolía demasiado todo como para importarle eso.

-Ichigo... En serio, no me encuentro bien...

El tono débil con el que pronunció sus palabras hizo reaccionar al muchacho, que alejó su boca del cuello femenino y se paró a mirarla.

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, pero aún así tomó una distancia prudencial de ella, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Después de lo de anoche ahora me vienes con esto?

-¿A...noche? -sintió que un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ella _no _recordaba lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior, su mente estaba demasiado confusa... ¿Lo habían hecho? ¡Maldita sea, no lo recordaba! Y se sintió... Mal, muy mal. Y no por el dolor de cabeza precisamente. Si habían llegado a ese extremo, por lo menos... Ella quería tener el recuerdo. Quizá se lo habían pasado muy bien, había sido una noche fantástica... Pero ella no lo recordaba. Y eso le hacía sentir fatal... Y también furiosa, porque, ¿acaso Ichigo no veía que ella no estaba en condiciones? ¿Qué había bebido demasiado y no le había sentada para nada bien? Necesitaba saberlo, y lo necesitaba ahora. -¿Qué pasó anoche?

El la miró y soltó un bufido.

-Pues que me después de ponerme a cien, vas y te duermes. ¡No voy a dejar que tomes una gota de alcohol en tu vida! ¡Eso no se puede hacer!

Suspiró aliviada y se relajó, dejando que Ichigo volviese a acercarse a ella.

-Y ahora vas y me dices que te duele la cabeza...

Volvió a hundir su rostro en su cuello, saboreando la piel de ella a su paso. Pero cuando trató de deshacerse del todo del vestido, Rukia reaccionó. Le apartó de un empujón y se levantó de la cama. Rápidamente se trató de colocar el vestido lo mejor que pudo, para que como mínimo tapase lo esencial.

-¡Rukia!

-Ahora... Ahora no me encuentro bien.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir disparada de su habitación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Intentó tranquilizarse, respirar profundamente y relajar su cuerpo y su mente, pero le era imposible. Siempre volvía a recordar esos momentos con él, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso... Se obligó a sí misma a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente por unos minutos, pero entonces la inundaba un profundo dolor punzante en las sienes que no la dejaba descansar.

Se revolvió en la cama, exasperada. Nada más salir de la habitación de Ichigo, se había dirigido al cuarto de las gemelas, y allí se había cambiado procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Luego había ido al despacho-consulta de Isshin, había cogido una caja de aspirinas y se había tomado una, para intentar, aunque fuese mínimamente, disminuir el dolor. Había subido de nuevo al cuarto y se había tumbado en la cama, intentado dormir un poco más. Cuando había mirado el reloj éste había marcado que eran las siete y media de la mañana; demasiado pronto para cualquiera que hubiese trasnochado la noche anterior. Pero aún así no podía dormir. No podía parar de pensar en Ichigo, y todo lo ocurrido junto a él. Y, sobretodo, recordó con alivio que no habían llegado a nada más que a unos besos _inocentes_. No había pasado nada más... Aunque tampoco se explicaba porqué ella tenía el vestido en el estado en el que estaba, y él... Los pantalones desabrochados. Había _algo más_, pero que no había llegado a concretarse... Para consuelo de ella. No negaría que deseaba estar con él, pero... Tenía miedo. Y odiaba temer algo, lo que fuese. Siempre se había enfrentado a todo lo que le viniese por delante pero, en esa situación, si se enfrentaba a sus miedos... Perdería algo muy importante. Porque su miedo eran las rígidas leyes de la Sociedad de Almas, que con toda seguridad serían un impedimento para que ellos dos pudiesen estar juntos. Y, en el caso de que llegasen a tener una relación y los shinigami se enterasen, no lo aceptarían. Jamás. Harían lo imposible por separarlos, y lo peor de todo era que lo lograrían. Pero Ichigo no se quedaría parado, y ella tampoco. Y lucharían. Pero fuese cual fuese el resultado, ella perdería; Si lograba escapar con Ichigo, perdería a sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas, a Renji, a su capitán, a su hermano... Y si no... Lo perdería a él.

¡Pero estaba pensando demasiado para el futuro! Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era vivir el presente, sin pensar en las consecuencias; sino, se volvería loca.

**-o-o-o-o-**

No podía seguir durmiendo. Había dado incontables vueltas en la cama, pero no encontraba una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder dormir, así que lo dejó por imposible. Se levantó de la cama, cogió algo de ropa de la cómoda y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Empezó por la camisa, que le faltaban un par de botones a causa de una Rukia un tanto ansiosa. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara asomase por su rostro al recordar lo impaciente que parecía estar Rukia la noche anterior.

Luego se quitó los pantalones. El botón estaba desabrochado y la cremallera semi-bajada... Y _no_ había sido él. La sonrisa se ensanchó aún más en su rostro. Era la shinigami quien le _había metido_ la mano por _ahí._ Le había hecho sentir en el séptimo cielo... Y seguramente habría llegado al octavo y al noveno de no ser porque se había dormida. Poco a poco sintió que ella se encontraba peor, pero le gustaban demasiado las sensaciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo, que cada vez subía más de temperatura. Pero llegó un momento en el se dio cuenta de que Rukia, por mucho que dijese, no podía seguir y, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, paró. Y simplemente se tumbó a su lado, intentando poner a raya a todas sus hormonas.

Para cuando volvió de sus ensoñaciones, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el baño, desnudo y a punto de darse un ducha. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos por unos minutos si no quería estallar en llamas. Dio un par de pasos hacia la ducha y, cuando ya agarraba la cortina y la descorría para meterse, se paró en seco, pues había visto algo en el espejo que tenía enfrente suya que llamó su atención. Giró sobre sus talones y se fijó en la enorme mancha rojiza que tenía en el cuello. Tenía una forma alargada y era muy, _muy_ oscura. Pasó sus dedos por la marca con fuerza, en un vano intento de quitársela, pero obviamente no pudo conseguirlo.

¡Rukia le había hecho un chupetón! Si quería que lo ocurrido entre ellos pasase desapercibido por un tiempo, aquello acababa de dar al traste con todas sus intenciones. Si fuese invierno, se pondría un bufanda, o _algo_, pero a menos que quisiese morir asfixiado, tendría que ir enseñando eso por toda Karakura, por lo menos hasta que se fuese.

Ichigo echó una última mirada furiosa a la marca rojiza de su cuello y se metió en la ducha. Tendría que acabar lo más pronto posible y refugiarse en su habitación si no quería que su padre armase un escándalo tal que incluso saliese en las noticias.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, salió de casa. No podía soportar el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que oía un movimiento en la habitación contigua.

No sabía por qué reaccionaba así después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Se había dicho a sí misma que no arrepentía, que era lo que ella quería, pero aún así, seguía dudando. Quizá se debía a que lo que le estaba ocurriendo... Lo que estaba viviendo con él... Era todo tan _nuevo_. Porque nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de relación con nadie; siendo una miembro del Clan Kuchiki, no era de extrañar. Y no sabía cómo actuar en ese tipo de situaciones. En la televisión había visto multitud de series de telenovela en la que los protagonistas se juraban amor eterno y cursilerías semejantes, pero... ¡Antes muerta que decirle esas cosas a Ichigo! ¡Jamás! Seguramente hasta se reiría de ella si las dijese...

No sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco dónde ir. Volver a casa estaba completamente descartado, por lo menos hasta que se aclarasen las ideas un poco. ¿Ir a ver a Renji? Mmm... No, mejor no. Lo que quería en ese momento era sacar todo lo que se estaba guardando, pero por mucha confianza que tuviese con Renji... Era hombre. Descartado. ¿Y si iba a ver a Orihime? Seguramente esa sería una buena opción. Ella le escucharía sin reprenderla, por algo era su amiga, pero... Algo le decía que no era buena idea. Quizá se debiese a que la muchacha tendía a las ñoñerías y era demasiado inocente. No, ella tampoco era la mejor opción. Pero entonces, ¿quién le quedaba? No conocía a mucha gente en la ciudad, y a más de la mitad de ellos ya los había descartado... ¿Qué tal... Ishida? Se rió de sus propios pensamientos. Sería muy gracioso ver la cara que pondría si le explicase todo lo que había ocurrido. También estaban Keigo y Mizuiro, pero... El dolor de cabeza pareció volver al recordarlos. Se olvidó de ellos tan rápido como habían aparecido por su mente. ¿Alguien más? Repasó mentalmente la lista de todos sus conocidos, y por fin encontró a alguien adecuado.

Arisawa Tatsuki.

Hacía poco que había empezado a conocerla, pero desde el primer momento le cayó bien; seguramente era debido a que las dos eran bastante parecidas en el carácter. Y ella no era de las que disfrutaba con los culebrones ni vivía en un mundo de color de rosa. Era realista, clara y sincera. Y con peor mala leche que la suya, cabría añadir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

No estaba. Había buscado en cada habitación de la casa, pero Rukia no estaba. Y eso le puso muy nervioso.

Cuando le preguntó a sus hermanas por la shinigami, éstas sólo le respondieron que había salido, y que no dijo cuando iba a volver. Su hermana Yuzu estaba mirando muy entretenida un programa de humor, y no se dio cuenta de la marca que lucía en el cuello. Pero Karin sí que se había fijado, y había puesto toda la atención en él, que intentaba hacerse el desentendido. Le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y volvió su atención hacia el televisor.

-Será mejor que papá no vea eso. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionará...

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hermana, que sonreía con satisfacción, pero se marchó de allí en cuanto Yuzu comenzó a preguntar qué era lo que no tenía que ver su padre.

Por suerte esa mañana no se había encontrado con él, por lo menos todavía; cerca de su casa había habido un accidente de coche, y su padre había ido a ayudar al hospital, pues estaban algo faltos de personal. El muchacho se dijo que tanta buena suerte no podía ser nada bueno, pero procuró no pensar en ello.

Volvió a su habitación, sin tener nada que hacer. Salvo pensar. E inevitablemente su mente rememoró los momentos vividos con Rukia, en esa misma habitación, hacía ya bastantes horas. Se habían besado... ¡y de qué manera! Y hasta habían estado a punto de... Tener sexo. Algo se revolvió en el interior del chico con solo pensarlo. Aunque no sólo sería sexo, pero para él llamarlo de la otra forma era demasiado cursi... Hacer el amor. ¡Agh! ¡Cursi a morir! Pero eso no era lo que importaba, sino el hecho de que había estado a punto de hacer _eso_ con Rukia. ¡Con Rukia! Y se suponía que eran amigos... Pero él sentía algo mucho más profundo que amistad hacia ella. Entonces, ¿qué eran?

¿Novios?

¡No! Todavía no... ¿O sí? ¿O era demasiado pronto para eso?

¡¿Por qué era tan complicado?! ¡Estaba hecho un lío! ¡Y encima no sabía dónde se había metido su... ¿novia?!

¿Y tenía que aclarar todas esas dudas él sólo?

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, rendido.

Le estaba poniendo demasiadas pegas a todo, y eso no era propio de él, y menos en esa situación. Le gustaba la idea de tener ese tipo de relación con Rukia. Y sobretodo por ser con ella. Porque, después de todo, la amaba... Su mente sufrió un cortocircuito al procesar por primera vez en su vida esa palabra, pero pronto se repuso. Era un hecho, y no se podía negar.

Se acomodó en su cama, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y volvió a recordar todo lo que habían hecho Rukia y él. Se habían entregado al deseo que sentían, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Si no hubiese sido por culpa del alcohol y sus asquerosos efectos secundarios, habrían acabado lo que empezaron en esa misma cama, olvidándose de su familia, de la Sociedad de Almas, de... usar protección.

Y ahí Ichigo se quedó helado.

Se incorporó de la cama como movido por un resorte. ¡Si hubiesen continuado... si él no se hubiese detenido...! Por su mente pasaron imágenes terroríficas... embarazo... bebé... padre... ¡Era muy joven! ¡Sólo tenía 17 años! Casi agradecía que la shinigami se hubiese quedado dormida, sino, las consecuencias habrían sido desastrosas.

Pero tenía que hacer algo con respecto a _eso_. Estaba claro que _quería hacerlo_ con Rukia pero, ante todo, seguridad.

Tendría que ir... a comprar condones.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había llegado a casa de Tatsuki en poco tiempo, pues vivía cerca de la casa de Ichigo. La muchacha se había sorprendido un poco al verla, pero la había hecho pasar a su habitación y así poder hablar allí tranquilas. Pero nada más entrar al cuarto de la muchacha, Rukia se olvidó momentáneamente del propósito de su visita. En un rincón había un mueble en el que estaban expuestas una gran cantidad de medallas y trofeos que atrajeron toda su atención.

-¡Vaya! ¿Todo esto lo has conseguido tú?

Tatsuki le respondió con una enérgica sonrisa, pero que no duró mucho en su rostro. Estaba segura de que aquella visita sorpresa no había sido simplemente para admirar sus trofeos, y si tenía en cuenta lo ocurrido la noche anterior con lo de su amiga Orihime... Pero ella no era de las que se iban por las ramas, así que preguntó directamente algo que sospechaba desde hacía algún tiempo.

-Oye, ¿estás liada con Ichigo?

A Rukia le provocó un tic nervioso que por poco destroza la exposición de premios del mueble, pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos consiguió que no cayera ninguno.

-Eso me parece que es un sí.

La shinigami se giró lentamente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, era algo que ya me imaginaba...

-¿Ya te lo imaginabas?

-Claro, era obvio. Siempre estáis juntos. Se suponía que había algo más.

-Pero si nosotros no... Sólo desde ayer...

Tatsuki alzó una ceja.

-¿Desde ayer?

El día anterior era cuando Orihime se había confesado a Ichigo... ¿y había empezado algo con Rukia?

-Emm... Bueno...

La shinigami había ido allí para intentar aclarar sus dudas, pero no se esperaba para nada aquello. Y aún así, quiso aprovecharlo.

-¿Pensáis ir en serio?

-¡Ni siquiera he hablado de esto con él!

-¿Pero, y tú? ¿Tú quieres ir en serio?

Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenida. ¿Que si ella quería tener una relación seria con él, con Ichigo? Eso era... Imposible. Tener un relación seria implicaba que _todos_ tus amigos y familiares lo supiesen. Y si su hermano, o cualquier shinigami se enteraba, se habría acabado todo. Aunque desearlo... Sí que lo deseaba. Y Tatsuki no le había preguntado si _iba_ a ir en serio, sino si _quería_. Y eran dos cosas muy distintas.

-Sí...

Rukia oyó como su amiga suspiraba, y cuando alzó el rostro para mirarla vio que sonreía.

-Que alivio...

-¿Eh?

Tatsuki se acercó a la silla del escritorio y se sentó.

-Supongo que no me equivoqué con vosotros.

La shinigami la miró interrogante.

-Ichigo no te contó lo que pasó ayer... Con Orihime, ¿verdad? -por la cara que puso Rukia, Tatsuki supuso que no sabía nada. Y tarde o temprano lo sabría. Y era mejor que lo supiese de alguien bien informada como ella, pues de lo contrario podría haber algún malentendido. -Pues será mejor que te lo cuente yo. Te ibas a enterar de todas formas...

-¿Qué... pasó?

No sabía a dónde llevaría todo eso, y casi temía descubrirlo.

-Vale, empecemos desde el principio... pero no te alarmes y déjame acabar. ¿Tú sabías que Orihime estaba **enamorada** de Ichigo?

Aquello cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría... más bien helada. ¿Su amiga, Orihime, la primera con la que había trabado amistad desde que llegó al mundo humano, estaba enamorada del mismo chico con el que ella se había estado besando la noche anterior?

-No... -atinó a decir, en apenas un susurro. Sentía... como si la hubiese traicionado.

Arisawa vio el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras, y eso que tan solo era el principio.

-Rukia, será mejor que te sientes. -al ver que no reaccionaba a la primera, volvió a insistir. -Siéntate. -y ésta vez obedeció. -Ayer... Orihime me pidió que la ayudase. Quería quedarse a solas con él para poder decírselo.

La shinigami recordó el momento en el que, la noche anterior, Tatsuki se levantó de repente y les dijo a todos que ya era hora de irse al local, y como la había arrastrado, literalmente, cuando había intentado avisar a Ichigo.

-Pero si estabas ayudando a Orihime... ¿por qué te alegras de que Ichigo y yo...?

-Porque yo le dije a Orihime que esa sería la última vez que la ayudaría, y que esa vez tenía que ser la definitiva. Se lo tenía que decir.

-¿Y... se lo dijo? -el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Apenas acababa de empezar _algo_ con Ichigo, y no estaba preparada para esto. No estaba preparada para perderle tan pronto. Aunque, al final, había acabado yendo con ella, ¿no? ¿Entonces, no se lo dijo? ¿Orihime no se confesó?

-Se lo dijo... Y fue rechazada.

Se sintió aliviada. Y feliz. No pudo evitarlo, ella... También _le quería_.

-Antes yo solía ayudarla mucho más. -volvió a atender a las palabras de su amiga. -Era lo _ideal_. Mi mejor amiga y mi amigo de la infancia.

-¿Y por qué... ya no la ayudas?

-Pues porque apareciste tú.

Rukia la miró sorprendida.

-Antes pensaba que harían una buena pareja y por eso no paraba de intentar que Orihime se acercase a él, pero cuando apareciste tú... Él cambió. Para mejor. Y supe que Orihime ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Pero ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, por lo que le dije que se lo dijese. Sólo si lo oía de él se rendiría.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. La shinigami estaba tratando de asimilar toda esa nueva información, y le estaba costando. Porque Orihime era su amiga. Porque Ichigo era... ¿qué era? Algo más que un amigo, de eso estaba segura. Y la misma noche que había rechazado a Inoue, se había liado con ella.

-Aunque jamás pensé que se lo tomaría así... -Rukia la miró extrañada. -Al principio, cuando llegaron al local, Orihime ni siquiera hablaba. Y luego empezó a beber... Y habló demasiado. Creo que hasta el grupo que tocaba se enteró de lo que había sucedido... Aunque eso fue después de que tú desaparecieras misteriosamente... -le lanzó una mirada burlona, que la shinigami captó a la primera.

Sí, después de su misteriosa desaparición, era cuando Ichigo y ella habían estado haciendo todo aquello que jamás se podrían imaginar. Por lo menos ellos, pues los demás parecían tenerlo muy asumido.

-Creo... Que Orihime se cabreó conmigo. Me dijo que hiciese algo, que la volviese a ayudar... Pero le dije que no. Y desde entonces no me ha vuelto a hablar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya estaba allí, enfrente de lo que había ido a comprar. Simplemente tenía que cogerlo, pasarlo por la caja registradora y pagarlo. Ya está. Así de simple. Pero... Le daba corte. ¡Y odiaba admitirlo! Y, a pesar de todo eso, tenía que comprarlos, por la simple razón de que no quería ser un padre adolescente. Le daba escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.

Aunque quizá se había precipitado un poco. No sabía si Rukia quería llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, pero... si las cosas seguían como en los últimos días, en los que sus hormonas parecían haberse reproducido en masa ayudadas por una Rukia sonámbula, no creía aguantar mucho tiempo. Y era mejor prevenir que curar.

Por eso estaba allí, intentando decidirse de una vez para comprar unos malditos condones. Además de sus dudas y reticencias, había que añadir la cantidad de marcas, tipos y _sabores_ que había para elegir. Menta, mora, fresa -este último estuvo tentado de cogerlo, pero se detuvo en el último instante-, fruta de la pasión, canela... ¿canela? Que cosas más raras... ¿Cómo podía haber tantos sabores? ¡Ni que fueran chicles! Y tampoco es que Rukia fuera a... bueno, quizá... en un futuro... cercano. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos subidos de tono que últimamente poblaban su mente. Si seguía así, acabaría pareciéndose demasiado a su padre, y eso no era nada bueno.

¡Pero tenía que decidirse! ¡Daba igual que fuese sin sabor, simplemente unos _normalitos_ le venían bien! Ya estaba alargando la mano para coger la caja que estaba más a su alcance, cuando oyó una vocecilla "amistosa" a sus espaldas.

-¡Anda, si es Ichigo! ¿Qué haces _aquí_?

El susodicho se giró, para encontrar a un sonriente Mizuiro.

_Mierda._

¿Que qué estaba haciendo _ahí_? ¿Acaso no era obvio? Sí, sí que lo era, y justamente por eso su compañero de clase parecía tan divertido con la situación. Conocía a Ichigo, y sabía que, por mucho que quisiese hacerse el tipo duro frente al mundo entero, en realidad era de lo más inocente para los temas amorosos. Todo lo opuesto a él, que aparentaba ser un niño bueno y angelical para así atraer a toda hembra con la fibra sensible activada.

Mizuiro se rió ante el rostro enrojecido de su compañero de clase.

-Parece que te lo pasaste muy bien con Kuchiki-san. -le dijo señalando la marca rojiza en el cuello de Ichigo, que al final no había podido ocultar.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y murmuró algo, incómodo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo sabía quién le habría hecho ese chupetón.

-¿Cómo...? -no pudo terminar la frase, pues el muchacho que tenía enfrente se estaba riendo de nuevo.

-No es que os fuerais muy lejos anoche. Keigo os encontró enseguida cuando os estabais enrollando en ese callejón. Me tendrías que dar las gracias, si no fuera por mí, habría ido a separarte de _su_ adorada Kuchiki-san.

Ante las últimas palabras, Kurosaki no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño hasta límites insospechados. Casi no había prestado atención al hecho de que los habían visto en un momento como ese. ¿Cómo que _su_ adorada Kuchiki-san? A su alrededor rezumaba un aura maligna que hizo retroceder a Mizuiro con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Como se nota que eres del tipo celoso... Pero yo sólo repito sus palabras, así que a mí no me culpes.

Listo, ya le había echado el muerto a otro. Era mejor que tener que lidiar con un Ichigo en ese estado de furia contenida y a punto de estallar.

Pareció que se iba calmando un poco, mientras susurrabas maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Ya se las apañaría con Keigo en otro momento, quizá más adelante.

-No habrá dicho nada, ¿verdad? -le preguntó a su compañero, aunque más que una pregunta parecía una amenaza.

-Bueno... No tuvo la oportunidad. Se armó otro escándalo y Keigo pasó a un segundo plano.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó casi con miedo de la respuesta, pues la sonrisa de superioridad de Mizuiro le hacía dudar.

-¡Ja! ¡Y lo pregunta como si no lo supiera!

No lo sabía, pero se lo imaginaba. Y lo que se estaba imaginando podía ser... Una catástrofe.

-Anoche Inoue...- oh, no. Era _eso_. -bebió demasiado y se le fue la lengua... -sí, definitivamente era _eso_. - y nos contó lo que pasó antes de llegar al local.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le dio por emborracharse la noche anterior? No se quejaba de que Rukia lo hubiese hecho, es más, casi lo agradecía, pero... ¿Inoue, borracha? ¿Dónde se había quedado la chica dulce e inocente de antes? Y lo peor era que él tenía gran parte de la culpa, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No creyó hacer nada de lo que tuviese que disculparse, y aunque lo que le dijo la hirió, no era más que la verdad.

Aunque, a veces, las verdades duelen.

¿Y si Rukia le hubiese rechazado a él? ¿Y si, después de besarla, le dijese que no quería nada con él, o que incluso estuviese pensando en otro? Lo más seguro era que él también se hubiese abandonado a la bebida, por lo menos esa noche, para poder olvidar. Después de todo, entendía un poco a Inoue.

-La verdad, no sé como has podido rechazarla. ¡Es Inoue Orihime! ¡La ídolo de la escuela!

El shinigami alzó una ceja.

-Pues para ti. Yo me quedo con Rukia.

¡Esperen! ¡Alto! Eso había sonado tan... tan... ¿De verdad lo había dicho? No pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, pues de nuevo Mizuiro se estaba riendo con aquel extraño tono de burla.

-¡Oh, el amor!

-¡Cállate! -gritó, captando la atención de todos los clientes que tenía alrededor. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación; es más, no le gustaba _esa conversación_. Quería acabar cuanto antes e irse a casa.

Pero dudaba mucho de que su compañero de clase le dejase ir así como así.

-Y, oye... -ya volvía a la carga-. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?

Ichigo le miró, incrédulo. ¿De verdad pensaba que le contaría con detalle lo que había hecho con Rukia? ¿Estaba loco o era idiota?

-¡Y a ti qué te importa! ¡Cómo si te lo fuese a decir!

-Ya veo... Así que no te la has tirado todavía.

El shinigami quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos en ese mismo momento, pero poniendo en juego toda su fuerza de voluntad se contuvo. Lo mejor sería ignorarle y hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Y a eso se dispuso, cuando Mizuiro le entregó una tarjeta que había extraído del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Llévala allí. Son muy discretos.

El muchacho iba a preguntar en _qué_ eran discretos, cuando leyó el rótulo de la tarjeta:

_Wildlife Hotel - Love Hotel_

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¡Es un _love hotel_!

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero no creo que a los demás clientes les interese, así que baja la voz.

Ichigo miró de nuevo la tarjeta, en la que, además del nombre del hotel, estaba la dirección y un pequeño eslogan que le pareció de lo más ridículo.

_¡Sé salvaje! ¡Nosotros seremos discretos por ti!_

Un _love hotel_ no era más que el típico motel de carretera, con la diferencia de que estaba pensado única y exclusivamente para que sus clientes pudiesen mantener relaciones sexuales. Se pagaba por horas y no había reservas. Tan solo ibas, pedías la habitación y la _usabas_.

¿De verdad pensaba que iba a llevar a Rukia a un sitio como ese?

Vale, tenía sus ventajas, como que era mucho más barato que un hotel normal y no se creaban registros de los clientes, pero aún así...

-Si crees que es mejor en tu casa, con toda tu familia al tanto, pues muy bien... -hizo un amago de coger la tarjeta de las manos de Ichigo, pero éste la mantuvo con fuerza entre sus dedos, impidiendo que le fuese arrebatada.

Con un gruñido leve se la guardó en la cartera.

Después de todo, un _love hotel_ _sí _que era mejor que su casa.

* * *

Un cap. un poco más _tranquilo_ que el anterior, aunque sigue estando calentito :3 hot! hot! No me defrauden y sean buenos lectores dejando un mísero comentario que me haga saber que leen esta historia con pinta de ecchi XD

Esta vez no podré dejarles el preview, pues apenas tengo unas tres paginas y, bueno... ¿está claro lo que sigue, no? 

**LEMON!!**

Y harán **CENSORED** y **CENSORED** y luego volverán a **CENSORED**...

Nos leemos!


End file.
